Digimon: A New Hope
by Element07
Summary: The digimon frontier kids are back! But, this time they don't have the spirits of the ten legendary warriors! Can they beat the new evil with only their newly found digimon partners? tazumi. Please Read and Review.CH 19 ADDED!
1. Prologue

DIGIMON: A NEW HOPE

A/N- I may be a little inaccurate on some of the things, but mainly I know my stuff

Kazemon just barely dodged an ice attack, but the force behind the attack threw her against a cliff. She slid down to the base of the cliff and started to groan. War had been declared a few months ago, it was the ten legendary warriors against a virus type digimon and his army of Shadows. The Shadows were the lost souls of digimon that were defeated in battle. They roamed on a plane beyond the digital world, the virus digimon had the ability to capture and control the Shadows. What made them such fierce opponents was the fact that they couldn't be destroyed; only delayed.

Kazemon tried to get up, but she had nothing left in her. She was all alone; all of the other legendary warriors had been defeated. She remembered the look on Agunimon's face before his spirit spread to the far corners of the digital world. The look of defiance on his face and the raw fire in his eyes… it was that fire that made her fall in love with him in the first place.

Her eyes filled with tears behind her visor. She knew she wouldn't win; she had to put all her faith in her.

"Perromon!" she screamed. "I've lost. Go find her, and if I can hold on bring her to me. I'll go to my sanctuary." With that Kazemon took to the air just trying to avoid the Shadows. She was almost out of the darkness that filled this part of the digital world when one of the Shadows grabbed her by her leg and started to pull her in. "You must get them to come! Only they can help us!" Kazemon only had one arm and her head out of the Shadows, but even among all of the blackness you could see a single tear fall from behind her visor.

Over the mountains Kazemon heard a sorrowful howl. Though it may have been sad to another's ears, it was the happiest sound she had heard since this war had begun.

"You're our only hope Perromon," Kazemon whispered before the Shadows overcame her.


	2. Visitors

Zoe sighed happily as she put her A+ paper in her desk. Zoe was in the eighth grade now and was officially a teenager since she had turned thirteen last month. That meant that Takuya was next in line to turn thirteen, and Tommy a couple years later.

Ever since they got back from the digital world life had been boring in the best possible way. Yeah she missed Kazemon and the feeling of the wind guiding her. She liked the power over the wind, but it got stressful. Sometimes her shoulder still hurt from when Ranamon first beast- spirit evolved to Calmaramon and slammed her into the ground. But, other than her occasional bad shoulder all of the other injuries she sustained had long since healed.

'I wonder why I feel so good today,' Zoe thought.

Zoe grabbed her book bag and headed for the exit. The sun was shining with a few clouds. It was such a beautiful day. Takuya and the gang were waiting for her in the schoolyard. Takuya, Koji and Koichi were waiting for her. Takuya was about 5'5' and had grown quite handsome, but he was still as loud as ever. Koji and Koichi were both a little taller than Takuya. Koji looked as quiet and secretive as ever. And, of course Koichi often played peacekeeper between Takuya and Koji. JP had lost some weight, and had stopped wearing that lame jumpsuit, but he still often had that same goofy expression. Tommy however had changed the most. About a year after their digital adventure Tommy had gone through a major growth spurt. He was now as tall as Zoe who was shorter than the guys. They had all grown from their adventure.

Zoe ran over to the boys. When Takuya saw her a big smile spread across his face. Whenever he saw her it was like the fire in his spirit grew ten-fold. Seeing the familiar Koji and Koichi laughed. Takuya glared at them, but said nothing because Zoe had come over.

"Hey Z," Takuya said. "How'd you do on your history term paper? I got mine back this morning, but I got a D+."

Zoe smothered a laugh. "I got an A+." Then when Takuya's jaw dropped Zoe, Koji and Koichi laughed.

Their laughter was cut short when screams started to fill the schoolyard. The four kids exchanged a worried glance before running to see what the screaming was about.

Standing in the center of the school gate was a large dog that was giving off a light blue mist off of its body. Though the other kids saw only a large dog Zoe, Takuya, Koji and Koichi saw a digimon.

The digimon's eyes were bloodshot and it was slowly swaying from side to side as if it was exhausted. When it saw the four kids running toward it, it turned and ran across the street. Just as it thought, the kids gave chase.

'They wee chosen well,' the digimon thought. 'I just hope they will have the courage to fight when they learn that the Shadows and their master defeated all ten of the legendary warriors.'

The digimon settled itself underneath the bridge by the school. All that was left to do was wait for the kids to catch up.

'It shouldn't take them long to find me. Oh, Kazemon how am I ever going to convince them to come?'

On the breeze Perromon heard the voice of her best friend in the whole world and beyond. "Show them on the wind my friend."


	3. Stories and Tears

(Zoe P.O.V.)

We saw that digimon head towards the river. What was a digimon doing here? That digimon was up to my waist in height and had long lines running from its forehead to its muzzle. I've never seen a digimon like that. If only Bokomon was here, he would know its name.

I stopped on the sidewalk by the bridge while the guys searched the alleys. I was about to turn back to join them when a flash of blue caught my eye. I turned towards the bridge and saw the digimon sitting underneath the bridge, calmly staring at her.

Zoe turned back towards the boys and called "I've found it!"

Takuya, Koji and Koichi ran right to their side and together they ran down the slope to the riverside and carefully headed towards the digimon.

(Normal P.O.V.)

The digimon had not taken its eyes off of the kids. It didn't seem hostile, but the kids were careful. Without the ability to spirit-evolve all they could do was talk to it. The kids stopped about two yards before the digimon.

"Well," Takuya started. "What are you doing here? Who are you? HOW did you get here?"

Zoe elbowed Takuya in the ribs to get him to shut up. The digimon let a smile spread across its muzzle, but it went unnoticed.

"Ahem," the digimon cleared its throat. The four digidestined kids stopped bickering at once and turned their attention back to their visitor. "If you could bring yourselves to listen to me please. I have been through much, and lost much. And I will get my message across. Hey wait," the digimon turned its heat from side to side counting the kids. "I'm sorry, but my message is for all of your ears. Please tell the other two to come meet us here. I do not like to repeat myself."

Zoe and Takuya exchanged a glance then pulled out their cell phones to call JP and Tommy.

Tommy and JP arrived at the bridge half an hour later. After spending a moment gawking at the sight of a digimon for the first time in two years they joined the others on the ground that formed a semi-circle around the digimon.

The digimon sighed and starting repeating the message that she had been burdened with for too long. "For starters, my name is Perromon. I'm known at the loyal digimon and I'm the last one of my kind. I was sent here by Kazemon."

Zoe leaned forward at the mention of her digital half.

"About five years ago in the digital world a ambitious mega digimon named Sabermon was given the honor to guard Seraphimon's castle. He was enthusiastic about it at first, but after few months he grew power-hungry. He challenged Seraphimon for his power and status as one of the Great Angels. Sabermon is a saber tooth tiger type digimon with plenty of raw power to spare. After a long hard battle Sabermon was defeated and exiled from the forest terminal. We didn't hear from him for a few more months. Then one day he was spotted in front of the gates to the castle. I was the one who saw him and raised the alarm. Kazemon found me when I was only an egg in the mountains. She took me to Seraphimon who was like a father to me, so I was determined to protect him with my life. I ran to join the three Great Angels at the front gate. But, when I saw Sabermon he was… different. He had a darker shade of fur and had a tattoo of the black angel…or as you know him Lucemon. Sabermon had found Lucemon's lingering spirit and had absorbed his remaining power, making him stronger than Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon combined. W-with one attack he destroyed the whole forest terminal and everyone in it. Well except for me. Before the attack hit the three Great Angels used a teleportation spell to get me out of there. They said that I needed to live. They sent me to Kazemon."

Tears were slowly developing in Perromon's eyes as she recalled the day that she lost her father, and how he had saved her by giving up his own life.

"After I told Kazemon she informed the other legendary warriors. While they prepared for battle, Kazemon told me your story."

The six digidestineds had not said anything. But, they wished that Perromon would get to the point.

"Two months later Sabermon went on the offensive with his army of Shadows which are souls of departed digimon. The ten legendary warriors faced them in battle and," tears were now pouring down the side of her face. "I'm so sorry. They were defeated and destroyed."

Perromon turned her head away from them; she couldn't bring herself to see their faces. Finally she opened one eye to see. Tommy's eyes were closed and his bottom lip was quivering. Koji was gritting his teeth together in anger. Koichi had his head in his hands. JP had made a fist and pounded the ground. But, what really broke her heart was seeing Takuya comforting a crying Zoe.

"So what, did you come here to tell us that not only the digital world is doomed? But, that the spirits, which are part of us are gone?" Koji spat bitterly.

Perromon shook her head sadly. "Why would I come here to only tell you that my world is doomed?" Perromon suddenly bared her teeth in a snarl. "I have come here to tell you that only the six of you have a chance to save my home! Kazemon gave up her life to protect the digital world! She was my best friend and Seraphimon was like a father to me!" Perromon sighed and tried to calm down. "Before the ten legendary warriors went to battle they gave me a message. 'We can never be completely destroyed. Our energy will live on in those who have much untapped power.' Their bodies may be gone, but their elemental energies live on. Because of you six. Because you guys are connected to your spirits they cannot be completely destroyed. They are a part of you as you are a part of them. As long as they have that connection they can never truly die. But, the issue is that since you weren't in the digital world they were forced to re-direct the connection. They are still a part of you don't get me wrong, but they had to take their own connection with you and put it in another digimon."

Zoe blinked and asked. "So were still connected to the spirits, but now they live on in other digimon?"

Perromon nodded. "The only thing is that I don't know which digimon carry the energy. They were chosen while the warrior was on the brink of death."

Koji had calmed himself down enough to ask. "How do we find these digimon?"

Perromon shuffled her paws in the dirt uncomfortably. "Well, the only way is for you to come back to the digital world."

No one said anything. Perromon didn't blame them. She was asking them to put their lives in danger. Suddenly Takuya stood up and gave her a thumbs up.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'll do anything for Agunimon and all the friends we made in the digital world."

The others nodded their agreement and gave Perromon the thumbs up. Only JP looked a little uneasy.

"How are we supposed to defeat Sabermon if were no actually the ones fighting? And how do we even know if you're telling the truth?"

Perromon narrowed her eyes at him. "You won't get in the digimon's way because they need your connection to digivolve and become stronger. And as for the question of whether to trust me or not." She turned her head towards Zoe. "I believe you, warrior of the wind can hear the truth on the wind if you only listen."

Zoe closed her eyes and listened on the wind. She hadn't done this since she was last in the digital world, but it was like riding a bike, you never forget. Suddenly she opened her eyes and replied. "I can't hear any lies on the wind. And you know how accurate I am at wind reading." JP nodded, happy to hear that Perromon could be trusted.

"So back to the point," Perromon impatiently put in. "Will you come?" Perromon held her breath. The fate of her world depended on their answer.

Takuya looked at everyone before giving the answer. With confidence he replied, "We'll come."

A/N- well I hope this chapter is long enough for ya! I won't update until I get a couple more chapters written, but it shouldn't take me long. Please review!


	4. Portals

Everyone went home to pack the necessities that they would need in the digital world. They all knew what they would need and what they wouldn't. They all met Perromon back at the bridge an hour later. They weren't worried about being missed because Perromon had assured them that time mover much slower in the real world.

Everyone was silent when they arrived back at the bridge. Perromon didn't blame them she was scared too. But, that wouldn't stop her, and it wouldn't stop them.

Koji was the first to speak. "So how do we get there? Do we need to go to the train station again?"

Perromon let out a small chuckle. "No. I have the ability to open portals. It was an unforeseen side effect of the spell the Great Angels used on me. It makes it easy to escape the Shadows. If I put more energy into my portals I can travel between different plains of existence. Your world and my world are merely on different plains. You guys should know that I will be physically drained when we arrive at the digital world so I won't be much use in a fight. Creating two portals in one day isn't easy, so lets try to stay out of trouble. But, I can still put up a fight if push comes to shove. Now lets go I have to take you to a special part of the digital world."

Takuya and Zoe exchanged a glance. "Where?" he asked.

Perromon turned her gaze toward Zoe. "I'm going to open a portal near Kazemon's sanctuary. You are a part of her so only you can get us inside where we'll be safe while I recover."

"But why Kazemon? Don't you think it'll be hard for me to go to her home!" Zoe shouted close to tears.

Perromon was close to tears too. "Because Kazemon is the only one that I didn't see get destroyed. She might have survived, and if she did that's where she'll be. Now stand back so I can open the portal."

Zoe just stared at Perromon for a moment. She felt a little angry that Perromon hadn't told her before. But, she felt more hope than anger. She took a step back as requested.

Perromon lifted her head up and let out a heartbreaking how. Suddenly a blue portal opened in front of her. Takuya looked at her and blinked in surprise. Perromon was panting hard and her eyes were the same shade of blue as the portal. One thing was clear: she couldn't hold the portal open for long.

Takuya took a deep breath and held onto his backpack tight. After taking one last look at his hometown he jumped in followed by Koji, Koichi, Zoe, Tommy, JP and Perromon who closed the portal behind her. A breeze blew underneath the bridge, blowing up a few papers. The cars drove by, the birds still sang and the kids still played. It was as if no one cared that six children might never return.

(Takuya's P.O.V.)

I couldn't remember the last time my feet were on solid ground. I opened one eye to see how everyone else was doing: they were all holding onto their backpacks for dear life. Perromon suddenly shot past me and opened her mouth, forming a blue ball of energy.

"Bark Blast!" she cried and fired the energy ball.

'So that's her attack' I thought.

As soon as her attack hit the wall of the portal a hole opened up and sucked all of us in. We all let out a scream as the scenery of blue was replaced by a wave of green and brown.

We all landed with a painful thud on a barely cushioned pile of leaves. I got up and rubbed my neck. That fall hurt! I looked around to check on everyone else. They all looked okay only a few scraped, but wait!

"Where's Zoe!" I cried.

JP pointed behind me. I turned around to see Zoe walking beside a very shaky Perromon. She turned around to look at me her eyes were blank. I gulped and got up.

'She must sense Kazemon's sanctuary!' I realized.

We all ran to catch up. But, I had this feeling that Zoe knew something we didn't.

A/N- i'll update as soon as i can. its hard for me to write long chapters but i'm trying. please review! if i don't get more reviews i might stop updating.


	5. Parrots and Wolves

Zoe and Perromon led the group towards the base of a mountain. They didn't even bother to see if the others were keeping up. The wind was blowing so hard that Takuya had to hold his hat down (he still wears the hat).

Suddenly Zoe gasped and fell to her knees. She was trembling violently, had her hands around her throat and was panting hard. Takuya was at her side in an instant. He held her close to his chest and glared at Perromon.

"What's wrong with Zoe?" he demanded. "What's hurting her?"

Perromon stared blankly at him, confused at Takuya's outburst. Then slowly her wyes brightened and a smile spread widely across her face. "She must be reacting to Kazemon! She might still be alive!" Perromon looked about ready to howl with happiness. "Takuya, the sooner we get Zoe inside the better. Grab her and follow me!"

Takuya nodded and helped Zoe to her feet, he put her arm around his shoulders and helped her move forward. Perromon stopped at the base of the mountain and beckoned Zoe forward with her tail. Zoe stepped away from Takuya and gave him a shaky smile to show she was okay. Zoe stopped next to Perromon and placed her hand on something that no one else could see. Suddenly the ground started to shake. Takuya fell flat on his butt and gasped as Zoe and Perromon walked towards the mountain and disappeared.

"Zoe!" Takuya cried. "Where are you!"

Zoe suddenly stepped right in front of him and grabbed his arm. Takuya blushed slightly at her touch, but it went unnoticed. Zoe pulled Takuya forward and waved for the others to follow. They took a few steps forward when Takuya felt his skin prickle.

Zoe had led the others through an invisible door. When everyone had stepped through Zoe placed her hand on a stone by the door. The ground rumbled again and the door closed.

The group looked around and gasped. They were standing in front of a large lake that took the place of the mountain. Perromon who was standing at the waters edge was looking at the middle of the lake. She no longer looked excited; her tail was drooping, her ears were bent backwards and her eyes were sad.

"No," she whispered. "I'd hoped you'd be okay, but I see I was wrong." She let out a sniff and turned to Zoe. "Can you feel it?"

Zoe nodded and let out a small sob. "She's not here, but her energy is. But, why did I react so strongly when we were right in front of the entrance? I thought that she might had survived."

"We muse have been too late," Perromon replied sadly.

Zoe sat down next to Perromon and put her arm around her neck and Perromon placed her muzzle on her shoulder. They didn't know much about each other, but in their grief they were connected.

Tommy was the first to break the silence. "So, does this mean you're staying here Perromon?"

Perromon took a step back from Zoe and turned to look at Tommy. "No Tommy, I'm not leaving you guys. I know my way around every corner of the digital world, and until you guys find your partners you're defenseless. I'll bet my tail that you'll need a portal now and them. Kazemon fought to the end and so will I."

Koji smiled and nodded. He admired the digimon's bravery and determination. It looked like the digi-destined had another member on their team.

It had been hard on both Zoe and Perromon to leave Kazemon's home behind. Takuya was surprised at how much the warrior of wind had affected the rookie digimon. They had all been walking for a couple of hours when Koichi suggested they take a break. Perromon settled herself underneath a tree and took a quick nap while everyone else had a drink of water. They had all decided to go to the closest city to look for one of their partners.

They were getting ready to head on when they heard a high shrieking sound further on. Perromon was on her feet in an instant, baring her teeth and letting out a loud growl. Suddenly a large flying digimon landed in front of them. It was almost as tall as a tree, had a green body and two feathers on the top of its head that looked like antennas.

"Its Parrotmon!" Perromon cried. "Run! He works for Sabermon!"

Parrotmon blocked their path and sneered. "Well, well. Humans in Lord Sabermon's world! He'll be plenty happy when I bring you to him."

"No you won't!" Perromon cried. Quickly she ran forward and stood between Parrotmon and the kids.

"Ha! You won't be able to stop me! Sonic Destroyer!" Parrotmon created a static charge in his antennas and fired it at Perromon.

The attack hit Perromon dead on. She let out a yelp and then was silent. The kids couldn't see her in the cloud of dust that the attack blew up. Parrotmon threw his head back and laughed cruelly at his enemy's weakness.

"Bark Blast!"

Parrotmon squawked in surprise as he was hit with a blue energy ball. He turned his attention back to the dust cloud to see Perromon standing strongly with a look of defiance in her eyes.

"Was that an attack?" she sneered. "I've seen digi-eggs do more damage!"

Parrotmon let his anger get the better of him. He let out a high shriek and charged towards her. Perromon braced herself for a head on attack. But, when Parrotmon came within a few feet he took flight and flew right over her. Parrotmon let out another high shriek and grabbed the closest kid in his talons.

"Zoe!" Perromon cried.

"Help!" Zoe screamed.

Perromon ran as fast as she could with Takuya right on her tail. But, Parrotmon was too fast while he was in the air.

"Come fight me you coward!" Perromon cried. "I won't let you hurt her!" Perromon and the rest of the group came to a stop in a clearing. Parrotmon had landed and was still holding Zoe in his talons. He sneered at Perromon and squeezed Zoe hard. Zoe let out a scream, which made Takuya clench his fists.

Perromon rushed forward and snarled at Parrotmon. One thing was clear… she would die before she stopped trying.

Suddenly a large gust of wind blew Parrotmon on his back, forcing him to let go of Zoe. Zoe quickly got up and ran to Perromon. Perromon let out a sigh of relief that Zoe was safe.

"Are you okay?" Perromon asked.

Zoe nodded. "Thanks for fighting for me… even if it is just because I'm Kazemon's other half."

Perromon started to laugh. "It doesn't matter to me that you're Kazemon's other half. I'll fight anything for a friend."

The gust of wind that knocked Parrotmon down came back, but this time it was pink! The gust narrowed its body and went right into Perromon. Perromon started trembling and was gasping for air.

"Perromon!" Zoe screamed. Suddenly a pink light came out of her jeans pocket. When she reached into her pocket she ended up pulling out a familiar looking device. "My d-tector! What does this mean?"

Perromon shakily looked Zoe squarely in the eyes. "Guess this means I'm your partner. Ready to win?"

Zoe smiled and nodded. "You bet." As if responding to her words Zoe's d-tector lit up. Zoe felt a pulse of energy flow from her body and into Perromon's.

Perromon was suddenly surrounded by her fractal code. She let out a howl and cried. "Perromon digivolve to…. Draggamon!"

Standing next to Zoe was a wolf standing on its hind legs. She was as tall as Parrotmon, had light blue fur, white eyes and was holding two long swords.

Draggamon pointed her sword at Parrotmon who had gotten up. "You ready to fight? Cause I'm ready to win!"


	6. Shadows of the Past

The air was still in the digital world. The wild winds had been tamed and caged. But, it wasn't the wind that was caged but the spirit. Out of death one was born.

Draggamon was facing Parrotmon in battle. With Kazemon's energy she felt unstoppable, her best friend was now an even bigger part of her life.

Draggamon

Wolf Warrior Digimon

Level- Champion

Attacks- Lone Wolf Slash, Iron Blade Hurricane

Draggamon (A/N Got name from book called The Sight, dragga means either alpha male or female I forget which) is known as the double blade warrior, she can masterfully wield her twin swords with ease. The blades are made of steel with diamond making them almost indestructible.

Parrotmon's feathers were ruffled up in anger at the sight of his stronger opponent. "You think you can beat me just because you digivolved?" he sneered. "I am a servant of Lord Sabermon! I have been given power that you can't even begin to comprehend!" To show his point he fired his attack right at Draggamon. "Sonic Destroyer!"

Parrotmon's smirk was cut short when Draggamon sprinted right into the attack with her swords raised high. "Lone Wolf Slash!" She brought one sword down vertically and the other horizontally, when the two blades crossed paths they created two long lines of blue fire. The attack moved forward and stopped Parrotmon's attack before it hit.

Zoe gawped at the sight of her partner's power. She didn't know if it was Kazemon's energy that gave Draggamon a power boost or if this was her natural power.

Draggamon turned her head towards Zoe. "Stay back Zoe," she said with a grin. "It's about to get really windy."

Zoe nodded and ran back to the group. Takuya ran right to her and protectively put his arms around her. She let out a small squeak of surprise, but didn't fight his touch.

'He's so warm,' she thought. 'He's really cute when he's worried… especially when I'm the one he's worried about.' Zoe blushed deeply and turned her attention back to Draggamon.

Draggamon had started sprinting towards Parrotmon with her swords raised high above her head. Suddenly she brought both of her swords down together as one, which created one long silver slash. "Iron Blade Hurricane!" (A/N I can call the attack anything I want)

Parrotmon screamed as the attack hit him dead on. He quickly caught his breath and took to the sky.

"Lets see you stop me while I'm in the air!"

Draggamon didn't flinch at his taunts. In fact she started to laugh. "I don't need wings to fly!"

Parrotmon squawked in confusion, then in alarm as Draggamon jumped as high in the sky as Parrotmon was using her powerful legs.

"Time to ground you," Draggamon snarled. "Lone Wolf Slash!" Draggamon's attack hit Parrotmon's right wing dead on. Parrotmon was forced to land. But, as soon as he landed Draggamon was in his face, swords raised high. "Lone Wolf Slash!"

Parrotmon screamed as he was hit directly with the attack. Draggamon leapt back to stand in front of Zoe and Takuya. She had a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Way to go Draggamon!" Takuya yelled. "That parrots roasted!"

Draggamon was about to agree when she heard a static sound. Draggamon had just enough time to shield Zoe and Takuya with her body when Parrotmon's surprise attack hit. Draggamon grunted in pain and fell to her knee, but quickly got up to turn her attention back to Parrotmon.

Takuya just stood there with his mouth hanging open. "Wait how did Parrotmon survive that attack? He was his by three strong attacks dead on!"

"Remember Takuya, it could take twenty attacks to defeat a digimon," Koji called from behind him. He, Koichi, Tommy and JP had kept their distance during the battle. They all hated the feeling of being vulnerable, but they wouldn't be any help in battle.

Draggamon was snarling in fury now and her tail was bristling with fury. "So… what trick to you have up your sleeve… or wing."

Parrotmon stepped out of the cloud of dust that Draggamon's attack had created. Draggamon's anger quickly turned to fear when she saw Parrotmon's last trick.

Parrotmon had turned sheer black and his eyes were now bright red. His feathers now looked razor sharp. He had a cruel smile, which sent chills down Zoe's back.

"H-how do you have a Shadow?" Draggamon asked, the fear in her voice painfully obvious.

Parrotmon laughed cruelly. "If you follow Lord Sabermon he'll give you unimaginable power. Lord Sabermon can either manipulate Shadows to fight as soldiers or give them to his followers. A Shadow contains dark power and if used the right way it can give a great power boost. Lord Sabermon only gives Shadows to his loyal followers. I am no longer Parrotmon…I am now Shadowparrotmon!" Once again he took to the sky.

Draggamon shook off her fear and sprinted towards Shadowparrotmon. Shadowparrotmon started to build up his Sonic Destroyed once he had fully built up his attack Draggamon jumped in order to dodge.

"Sonic Destroyer!" Shadowparrotmon had been too slow to change the direction of his attack. But, before Draggamon could return an attack Shadowparrotmon flew right in front of her face. "Shadow Wing!" Shadowparrotmon created large black gusts of wind, which cut Draggamon up and knocked her out of the sky.

Draggamon screamed and landed on the ground with a painful thud. "Draggamon!" Zoe screamed.

Draggamon slowly got back on her feet. She faced Shadowparrotmon again, but she was panting hard. "That attack was stronger than a champion level attack. Let me guess… when you use a Shadow your power raised a level."

"Correct," Shadowparrotmon sneered. "There is no way that you have the power to defeat me. Shadow Wing!"

Draggamon used her swords to block the worst of the attack. When Shadowparrotmon's attack ended she collapsed and fell to her knee and was panting hard.

"I'll finish you now," Shadowparrotmon cried. "And once I have your fractal code Lord Sabermon will control your Shadow! Sonic Destroyer!" Slowly he charged up his attack.

Draggamon couldn't bring herself to look at Zoe. 'I have failed,' she thought bitterly. 'I have nothing left in me. I'm sorry Zoe, Kazemon…father.'

Suddenly Draggamon caught a familiar scent on the breeze. She looked up and pinpointed its location using her accurate nose…Shadowparrotmon.

'I could've sworn I smelled Seraphimon,' she thought. Then suddenly it dawned on her. "Iron Blade Hurricane!" Shadowparrotmon shrieked in surprise at his attack was destroyed.

"H-how could you destroy my attack?" he asked. "I have the power of an ultimate!"

Draggamon gave Shadowparrotmon a cold look. "A Shadow only gives a minor power boost. It gives the user the power of its next level without the need to digivolve. I know who's Shadow you're using…my father Seraphimon!"

Silence filled the clearing as everyone stared at her as if she was crazy.

"How can you be so sure?" Shadowparrotmon sneered.

"I can smell him," Draggamon explained calmly. "And knowing that you're toying with my father's soul is enough to help me defeat you and save him!"

"You won't beat me so easily! Sonic Destroyer!"

"Iron Blade Hurricane!"

Both attacks met dead on, each testing the others strength. Finally both attacks caused a small explosion, which blew up yet another small cloud of dust. Shadowparrotmon started to panic since he couldn't see his opponent.

"You're done," Draggamon snarled. Shadowparrotmon turned around to find himself face to face with her.

"This is for you father… Lone Wolf Slash!" She put all of her energy into her attack. Shadowparrotmon let out a scream as his fractal code became visible. Draggamon put her swords in their sheaths (which she kept on her back), raised her right hand and absorbed his fractal code. Once his fractal code had been absorbed Shadowparrotmon turned into a digiegg and disappeared. Draggamon sighed happily and de-digivolved back into Perromon. "Rest now father," she whispered. "You're free."

Zoe ran away from Takuya and gave Perromon a big hug. "You did it," she said happily.

Perromon gave Zoe a tired smile and nodded. Takuya led the rest of the group over to them; they were all wearing big smiles on their faces.

"Awesome job Perromon!" Tommy exclaimed.

JP gave her a thumbs u, Koichi was smiling and Koji was nodding approvingly. Takuya however was too busy smiling at Zoe.

"I have a question Perromon," Koji started. "What happens to Seraphimon now? Does he get reborn into a digiegg like last time?"

"I'm afraid not," Perromon answered sadly. "Sabermon's dark power destroys the piece of data that makes it possible for digimon to be reborn. If Sabermon or a Shadow destroys you, you become a Shadow. Now that I've freed Seraphimon his soul can pass on."

"What if we destroyed Sabermon?" Koichi asked. "Could the Shadows be reborn then?"

Perromon's eyes lit up with hope. "Maybe. I mean anything is possible right?"

"That's right," Zoe replied.

Takuya let out a big yawn. "Lets find a place to make camp. Then in the morning we can continue on our way to the city."

"Good plan Takuya," Zoe said, her eyes beginning to droop.

Everyone agreed to the plan. Once they settled down they had a quick bite and turned in for the night with Koichi on the first watch.

Perromon sighed contently as she lay next to Zoe. 'I found out I was Zoe's partner, digivolved for the first time, defeated one of Sabermon's goons and freed my father's soul. I've had a full day.'


	7. Cats and a Mantis

Sabermon paced angrily around his war table. One of his Shadows had been freed and even worse…it was Seraphimon! Sabermon yelled and cut his war table in half using his powerful claws. "I can't believe the Shadow that I gave to that fool Parrotmon was the soul of my old enemy!" Sabermon roared in fury and blasted the remains of the table with an energy blast from his hands. A small black digimon cowered in the corner, afraid of what her master would do next. Suddenly he lifted his head and roared "Shadowgatomon!"

"Y-yes my Lord?" Shadowgatomon stuttered.

"I want you to summon the head of my security detail in the forest district."

"Right away my Lord." With that she sprinted out of the war chamber.

Sabermon sighed and forced himself to calm down. "Now, now," he purred. "Those blasted children will be destroyed. As long as they have only one digimon with them they're weak. Take out the thorn to get the rose. The data of an ex-legendary warrior must be sweeter than that of a Great Angel." Sabermon made his way to the window that filled the room. The cold air that filled the room was soothing to him. His powerful half was kept in the cold after all.

"My Lord?"

Sabermon turned his gaze away from the window. Standing in his doorway was his head of security in the forest district. Sabermon doubted his loyalty, but he knew he would serve him as long as he was given his desire…power.

"Ah, my soldier," he purred. "There seem to be a few intruders in my world. They are about a day's journey from your district. I want you to take out their digimon and then bring me the humans. Do as I wish and you will be well rewarded."

The giant digimon grinned at the thought of more power. "My Lord, might I have another Shadow? With another Shadow I'll be able to assure the capture of these humans."

"Silence fool!" Sabermon roared. "I have given you Shadow after Shadow! When you feel that your current Shadow isn't strong enough you ask for more! The more Shadows you use the weaker you will become! And I will not have a weak minion." Sabermon formed an energy blast in his hand and aimed it at his follower. "You have a Shadow. If you learn to use it properly than your hunger will be fulfilled. Now leave my sight Snimon! (A/N- not the same Snimon JP fought)" Sabermon fired his energy blast so it grazed right over Snimon's head.

Snimon bowed and left the chambers, closing the door behind him. Snimon stopped halfway down the hall next to Shadowgatomon. Without looking at her he asked, "where were those urchins last spotted?"

Shadowgatomon held up the coordinates between her claws. "Be quick about their elimination. Lord Sabermon doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Snimon nodded. "When I get back be sure to hold up your end of our deal. You agreed to teach me how to always stay in Shadow mode."

"Don't fret," Shadowgatomon purred. "You just find me that particular Shadow."

Snimon laughed and ran out of the castle that Sabermon had made his home in. he started to fly onward. 'I wonder why Shadowgatomon needs her Shadow. What does she have to gain with Ophanimon's soul?'

A/N- i'll try to update once a week. i'm going through a bit of a writers block to i'll do my best. please review


	8. Waters are a cats worst friend

Takuya had taken the lead with Zoe and Perromon bringing up the rear. After a good nights sleep they had all been recharged, and were looking forward to a full day. Perromon would often fun ahead of Takuya and taste the air, looking for signs of other digimon. After her battle with Shadowparrotmon it completely dawned on her that the burden of protecting not only Zoe, but also all of the kids laid on her shoulders. 'We need to find the other chosen digimon soon,' she thought worriedly. 'I won't be able to defend them all by myself.'

After a couple hours of walking they all found themselves at a waterfall. The water dropped from the falls and was immediately swept away in the rapids, which stretched as far as the eye could see.

Tommy moved closer to the bank to get a closer look. "It drops about five feet from here. And there's a bunch of rocks, but other than that the rapids don't look too dangerous."

"It may not look dangerous Tommy," Perromon growled. "But the current is much stronger than it looks. As soon as you're under its one wild ride."

Takuya grabbed Tommy by the back of his shirt and pulled him away from the edge. "We can't afford any injuries Buddy. Lets try to stay out of as much danger as possible."

Tommy nodded and stepped farther back. "Sure thing Takuya. I may have learned to swim, but I'd still rather avoid the rapids."

Koichi was about to laugh when suddenly he heard a loud yowl coming from the top of the waterfall. He looked up in time to see a small limp form fall over the side of the cliff. Without hesitating he ran to the side of the river and caught the limp form before it hit the water. He let out a sigh of relief that the small digimon didn't land in the water. But, before he could celebrate the ground beneath his feet gave…sending both him and his already hurt companion, into the rapids.

The gang watched in horror as Koichi's body was engulfed by the dangerous waters.

"Koichi!" Koji cried. JP and Takuya grabbed him by the arms before he could dive in after his brother. "Koichi! Let me go I have to save him!"

Suddenly Koichi broke to the surface, but he was already farther downstream and was moving fast. Koji broke free of his hold and sprinted after his brother with everyone right on his heels.

"Koichi grab onto a rock!" Perromon screamed. Then she realized with horror that Koichi was barely keeping his head and his companion's head over the water. 'I have to get in there, but I can't save them as a rookie.' "Zoe!" she cried over her shoulder. "I need to digivolve NOW!"

Zoe nodded and pulled out her d-tector. She quickly felt the same pull of energy as before with Shadowparrotmon, but this time it left her weaker. She was forced to fall to her knees to try to catch her breath. Takuya noticed that Zoe had stopped so he ran back to her.

"Perromon digivolve to…Draggamon!"

Takuya turned around in time to see Draggamon dive into the water. Zoe suddenly ran hast him to the edge of the river where her partner had dived in.

"Come on Draggamon you can do it," she whispered.

A loud clang filled her ears. She turned her head farther down the river to see Draggamon's head poking out of the water with Koichi in one arm and holding onto her sword which she had driven into the rocks, in the other. Zoe sprinted towards her wit Koji right next to her. Once they were over her head Draggamon lifted an unconscious Koichi, who was still clutching his new friend, out of the water. Koji and Zoe lifted Koichi out of Draggamon's grip and pulled him safely onto dry ground. Draggamon climbed out after them and sheathed her sword. Quickly she positioned herself and checked Koichi's breathing.

"His breathing is fine, but he's a little banged up. Don't worry Koji he'll be okay. Now lets check to see who this little digimon is."

Gently she moved Koichi's limp arms to relieve him of his charge. It was a small cat-like digimon. In fact she looked just like a Gatomon except she was a light brown color, her ears were round and her claws and gloves were a shade of brown. But, it wasn't the digimon that Draggamon was staring at anymore. On a chain hanging around the digimon's neck was a d-tector…but this one was black.

A/N- oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh cliffy. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School started and I have killer amounts of homework. I'll update when I can, but not until I get at least 5 reviews per chapter from now on. Once I have at least 5 reviews on this chapter I'll start working on the next. Oh and don't hate me for writing short chapters. They look longer on my computer.


	9. Explanations and Accusations

A/N- okay here's the next chapter, but I would really like some more reviews. They help me get an idea about what my readers want.

(Koichi's POV)

Ow… what hit me? All I remember is catching that digimon that fell off the cliff. Wait! The digimon! Did I drop it?!

I opened my eyes a little to take a look around for the digimon. I sighed with relief when I saw it with Perromon. But, why was Perromon so excited? She's wagging her tail and everything. I closed my eyes again. All I wanted to do was sleep.

I was about to go back to sleep when I saw Koji punching a tree in anger. Why was he so angry? Maybe I shouldn't go to sleep just yet. I'd hate to worry Koji anymore than I already have.

(Normal POV)

Koichi let out a groan as he tried to force himself into a sitting position. But he was quickly pushed back to the ground by Perromon's strong paws.

"Don't strain yourself Koichi," she growled. "You're pretty banged up. You need to rest before you try to move."

Koichi was about to ask about the digimon when Koji suddenly pulled him into a tight hug. Only when Koichi let out a gasp of pain did he let go. When Koichi got a better look at him he noticed that there were tears in his brother's eyes.

"Koichi how could you be so careless!?" Koji demanded. "Do you have any idea how worried you made me!?"

Koichi shook his head and waited for his breath to return to him. "Sorry bro. Next time I'm thrown into a whirling river of death I'll think of how it inconveniences you. Where's the digimon I caught?"

Perromon shook her head and pointed with her muzzle towards a small pile of moss where the small digimon lay, curled up into a tiny ball. "Don't worry about her. It'll take more than whatever hit her to defeat Lianamon."

Koichi exchanged a quick glance with Koji then asked, "Lianamon?"

Perromon let out a sigh and shook her muzzle. "Lianamon is the digimon that you caught. She's a distant cousin to Gatomon, they're known for their quick temper and brute strength. I've never met one before. I'll have to watch what I say."

Koichi felt a smile spread across his lips at the digimon's humor. But, it was short lived when he saw that there was a strong look of uncertainty in her eyes.

"Hey Perromon what's up? You look distracted."

Perromon's attention quickly shot back to Koichi. "There's something else that you need to know Koichi. I'm thrilled, but I'm also terrified," Perromon quickly took in a deep breath before continuing. "Lianamon is carrying a black d-tector. She's your partner."

Koichi stared at Perromon for a moment before lying back on the ground. "Wow," then he forced himself back into a sitting position. "That's great! Why does that terrify you? I thought that you'd be happy to have another digimon around."

Perromon tipped her left ear back uneasily. "Lianamon was attacked by a really strong digimon. It might just be me thinking the worst, but what if an agent of Sabermon's noticed the d-tector around her neck? I'm worried that an enemy digimon is going to come after us. But, yes I am thrilled to have found another digimon."

Koichi was about to reply when Lianamon started to stir in her small bed. Koichi (with the help of Koji) moved to sit next to his partner. Careful not to wake her he took his d-tector in his hands and slipped the chain off her neck. But, before he had a chance to examine it Lianamon's eyes snapped open and she leaped on his chest, pinning him to the ground with one of her claws to his throat.

"I suggest that you let go of that right away," she hissed, her large black eyes shining with anger. "I haven't kept it this long to lose it to the likes of you." Lianamon's attention quickly shot to Perromon when she leapt forward, baring her teeth. "Stay out of this mutt. I'm only taking back what is mine."

Perromon suddenly shot towards her and knocked Lianamon off of Koichi with a thrust of her powerful tail. Lianamon quickly recovered in midair and pounced on top of Perromon without so much as a hint of effort. Perromon met Lianamon's claws with her own and pinned the furious feline to the ground.

"Let it be Lianamon," Perromon growled. "That d-tector is a part of Koichi just as much as it is a part of you. Just calm down or you'll hurt yourself."

After hissing a good number of insults about Perromon's kind, she finally settled down. Perromon waited a brief moment before easing up on her hold to let the smaller digimon up. Lianamon took a moment go pull her paw behind her ears in an effort to smooth out her fur before making eye contact with the boy who had taken her valuable item.

"So," she started. "Why are you holding my, what is it you called it? Oh yeah, d-tector? My good friend gave me that item. He told me to protect it with everything I had until my partner came to find me. And forgive me, but the lot of you hardly looks like digimon to me. Now if you'll give me back my d-tector I'll be on my way."

Koichi, who had remained silent for a few moments, took a deep breath before speaking. "Was that friend of yours called Loewemon perhaps?"

Lianamon stopped grooming herself immediately. Furious, she turned to face Koichi with her well-known temper flaring in her eyes. "What do you know about Loewemon?" she demanded. "He was my best friend! I found him hurt…dying. I couldn't help him." Her angry eyes were now bright with tears. "And now you're taking the one item that he asked me to protect! I will die before I let you walk away with it!"

Koichi cut her short when he pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I didn't get here soon enough to help Loewemon. He was my other half, my better half my brother says sometimes. I was Loewemon's human half. I'm the one who owned that d-tector. Lianamon…I'm the partner that he told you to look for. And if you'll let me I'd like to help you avenge his death."

Lianamon had stopped struggling now. Then her body started to shake. Alarmed Koichi tried to pull away to see what was wrong but was quickly pulled back into the embrace. Silently he held his new digimon partner as her sobs shook her body. "Don't worry," he said soothingly. "He won't have died in vein. Together we can take down the one who hurt him. If you'll let me, I'd like to help you fight. Starting with the one who knocked you over the cliff."

Silence filled the clearing for a moment before Lianamon growled, "It was a Snimon who attacked me. He said that I was in his way of power. Snimon is patrolling the area for the "digi-destined", and knowing Snimon he'll find them. Correction…he'll find US."

Koichi shared an alarmed glance with Koji before slowly getting to his feet. "We have to go tell Takuya and the others. Where are they?"

"By the river," Koji replied. "Zoe was feeling a little light headed so they decided to stay there to keep watch. Perromon we have to get to them NOW, before Snimon finds them."

Perromon nodded urgently. "I can tell that they're not in any danger now, but we still have to regroup. Help Koichi on my back so we can get going."

With much protest from Koichi, they were soon on their way to the river. Before long they found themselves facing the river, with a sprinting JP to greet them.

"Finally guys! We were wondering if you were ever gonna show up! Feeling better Koichi?"

"Much, is Zoe okay?"

JP's smile was quickly replaced with a frown as he reported the condition of their friend. "She's starting to burn a fever. I don't know what's wrong! Were trying to cool her down but so far we've got nothing. Poor Tacky hasn't left her side he's a wreck. I was just coming to find you guys."

Koichi was just about to reply when Perromon gently dumped him on the ground and sprinted towards her human partner. What she found when she arrived there made her want to howl until she had no breath left. Zoe was lying down on a bed of leaves, her blond hair a mess. Her breath was coming rapidly and her face was a light shade of red that reflected her fever. Takuya was holding her hand firmly while Tommy pressed a damp cloth to her forehead.

Perromon was unable to contain her anger. "What happened? I thought I was leaving her in good hands when I went with Koji to help him take care of Koichi! Now look at her, she's in terrible condition!"

Takuya cut her off with a sharp look. "She's sick," he said acidly. "Because of YOU!"

Perromon stared in surprise at Takuya's accusation. "What makes you say that?" she asked, her voice cracking.

Takuya gently put Zoe's hand down and moved to face Perromon. "When you digivolved to save Koichi Zoe collapsed for a moment. When I asked her what was wrong earlier she told me that when you digivolve you drain some of her energy. I think that the last time you digivolved you took away energy that she wasn't ready to give yet."

Perromon stared at the ground in silence for a moment as Koji and JP came behind her helping Koichi move. "I think you're right Takuya. When a digimon digivolves it needs a great amount of energy. When I digivolved last time I took away too much energy from Zoe. You're right, she wasn't ready for me to take more energy away at the moment. Most of the energy needed to digivolve is my own, but I do need help from Zoe. Hold on I'll try to give Zoe some of my energy to help her get well. I promise you Takuya I would never do this on purpose."

Takuya gave her a cold look for a moment before giving a hard nod. Perromon returned his nod before pressing her muzzle onto Zoe's red face. After taking in a deep breath she started giving off a light blue mist and Zoe started giving off a pink mist. Soon Perromon's light blue mist started to blend into Zoe's. Zoe flashed blue for a quick moment before her breathing started to gently even out. Takuya sighed with relief and picked up her hand again.

Perromon started to sway a little bit, but quickly shook it off. "She'll be fine. I can't help the fact that when I digivolve I need to take some of Zoe's energy, but I promise that I'll be very careful with how much I take."

"That's all I wanted to hear," Takuya replied.

"Can I digivolve with Koichi's help?"

Perromon turned around to face Lianamon who had come over to join them. She had a look of excitement on her face. "Yeah you can," she replied. "But you can do the exact same thing to Koichi if you're not careful."

Lianamon's eyes brightened up at the possibility of digivolving. Even though she was still a little bit unsure of the whole digimon/human partnership thing. Lianamon let out a loud, excited yowl that attracted the smiles of Koichi and Koji. But, the yowl of excitement quickly turned into a yowl of terror as a digimon sliced the trees in front of her, cleanly in two. Lianamon stood frozen in place as Snimon stepped through the debris that he had just created.

"Ah, perfect," he sneered. "Just the digimon and humans I was looking for…"

A/N- yeah yeah I know I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to update more often, but I'm having a hard time scheduling in work time. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating!


	10. Champions Roar

A/N- Okay, okay. I reread my story and I've decided to continue. But, I hope that nobody expects me to update on a regular basis. I'll update when I can. Thanks to Avengefullgirl95 (sorry if I spelled that wrong) for showing me how much I want to see how this ends as well. Hope ya'll like it 

"Well, well, well. This is just my lucky day," Snimon said with a cruel smile on his face. "I was told to destroy the humans that were trespassing on my Lord's territory, and then I found one of the chosen digimon. I had surely thought that I had destroyed her, but you know what they say…a little extra work builds character."

Lianamon started to tremble at the sight of the digimon that had nearly killed her. But, despite her obvious fear her eyes showed her defiance. Quickly shaking off her fear she stepped in front of Koichi and bared her fangs at her enemy.

Snimon threw back his head and laughed cruelly. "You think you can stand up to me now when you couldn't even get close enough to scratch me on the cliff! Finding these humans doesn't make you any less weak!"

"I'm different now," growled Lianamon. "Now that I'm with Koichi I can digivolve! You don't stand a chance!" Yowling her fury she leapt at Snimon with Koichi gasping in horror. "Iron claw!" Snimon didn't have time to dodge when her strengthened claws suddenly knocked him back. But he quickly recovered and knocked her back with his sickle.

"Lianamon!" Koichi as he saw his partner fall on the ground. With Perromon watching his back Koichi ran forward and grabbed Lianamon.

"Nice try human," Snimon sneered while he raised his sickle high ready to attack.

"Bark Blast!"

Snimon blocked the attack and turned his attention to Perromon, his fangs spread in a smile that sent chills down Koichi's back. "Well, well," he said. "Lets see if your bark is worse than your bite. Twin Sickles!"

Perromon bit back a yelp as the attack sliced through her pelt. Snimon took kicking someone while they're done to a whole new level as he pinned Perromon to the ground and started to slice through her fur. Perromon gritted her teeth in pain as Snimon started to reach her flesh. But, she refused to give Snimon the satisfaction of knowing that he was hurting her. Quickly growing tired with his new plaything Snimon stepped away from Perromon and stepped towards the kids.

Takuya quickly picked the still weak Zoe up bridal style and stepped back, determined to protect her. Snimon chuckled and took large steps closer to the two children his sickles raised high.

"How sweet," he sneered. "Are you willing to die for her boy? Because I'm more than willing to help you there."

Fear shone brightly in Takuya's eyes, but the desire to protect Zoe shone brighter. "Yeah, I'm willing to die for her," he yelled.

Snimon held his sickles in the air for a moment. Takuya could've sworn that there was a hint of regret in his eyes, but it left just as quickly as it arrived. "Brave words brat," he sneered. "Time to live up to them."

Takuya quickly knelt on the ground and shielded Zoe with his back, bracing himself to be absorbed. But the attack never struck. Takuya looked up in horror to see Perromon lying on her side, with a long strip of for missing from her side. Perromon lifted her head weakly and growled at Snimon.

Snimon stepped back, shock making his sickles shake. Never had he expected to have a fellow digimon jump in front of his attack without so much a hint of hesitation. This both impressed him, and angered him. No digimon should have to die for a pathetic human, but some digimon are far too stubborn to listen to Lord Sabermon's ways. Disgust now lining his face, Snimon stepped forward and raised his foot. With a flow of hatred he brought his foot down hard onto Perromon's wounded side causing her to howl in pain.

"You think that hurt you pathetic digimon?" Snimon shouted. "You haven't felt pain yet!"

Zoe lifted her head weakly at the sound of Perromon's howl, and looked around for her partner. Fear gripped her heart as she saw Snimon stomp on her repeatedly, causing her to cry out in pain. Zoe gently pushed Takuya off of her and slowly got to her feet.

"Perromon!" she cried. "Digivolve!"

Perromon started to rise at the sound of Zoe's voice, but was quickly knocked to the side. "I can't Zoe," Perromon said weakly. "I have nothing left."

Zoe took a few unsteady steps toward her partner, desperate to reach her. "You have to get up," she cried. "You're my friend Perromon. Please."

Perromon locked Zoe's eyes with her own. The pain that they were both feeling reflected in their eyes. Snimon looked at both of them for a moment in confusion. 'Does that stupid human really expect this worthless digimon to win?' he thought in disgust. 'She can barely even stand.' Snimon turned his sickles towards Zoe and sneered. "I hope you enjoyed the show," he said. "Because it just cost your friend her life." Snimon was about to strike the killing blow when he was heard a familiar voice.

"Iron Claw!"

Snimon turned around just in time to see the raw fury in Lianamon's eyes as her claws made contact with their mark. He gasped more out of surprise than of pain, and quickly turned his attention to the small bit of fluff that he had almost succeeded in absorbing.

Lianamon landed lightly on her feet and raised her claws in front of her face, ready to defend. "Koichi!" she called. "Lets give this new partnership a test-run shall we!"

Koichi stood behind with his d-tector clutched tightly in his hand. His hands shook with the same fury that Lianamon felt, and his eyes were dark. "Yes, lets." His voice shook with an angry determination, and his d-tector started to glow. "Lianamon!" he cried.

"Lianamon digivolve to…Labimon!" (Labi means roar)

Koichi stared in amazement at Lianamon's champion form. She was now as large as Snimon and was standing on all fours. Her fur was rough and mattered, and even stuck up stubbornly in some places. She had dark red stripes running just below her eyes, and her eyes themselves were a dark red. She stood before Snimon with her strong teeth showed the beginnings of a snarl.

"I hope you're ready for this," Labimon sneered. "I'll show you just how powerful a digimon with a human can be."

A/N- **sigh** I finally finished. I can't promise when the next chapter will come up, but I can promise that I won't start till I get 5 more reviews (not all from the same person). Enjoy.


	11. Shadow Duel

A/N- All Righty Then! Here's the next chapter. And just a little note Sabermon is not the same as Dinotigermon. I'm not gonna change his name. Okay, here ya go!

Labimon

Lioness Digimon

Level- Champion

Attacks- Pride Strike, Hunter Slash

Labimon is the Lioness Hunter Digimon. She prowls any terrain, searching for an opponent to battle. Labimon is ruthless in battle, but otherwise very kind.

Labimon stood facing Snimon, her fur bristling all along her spine. The sheer ignorance on Snimon's face was enough to make her fur curl. He had pushed her too far. She put her large paw in front of her and leaned back in a fighting stance. He wouldn't take her by surprise again. She wasn't the same helpless kitten who had been knocked off a cliff. She had Koichi now, and that alone made her want to fight.

"You ready for this you big bug?" she snarled. "You're about to be crushed!"

"We'll see who crushes who," he replied. "You think just because you're a little bigger you can take me down? I think not! Twin Sickles!"

"Hunter Slash!" Labimon's claws started to glow and lengthen, with exhilaration running through her veins she dodged Snimon's attack and countered with her own. Snimon cried out in pain and staggered backwards. Labimon took advantage of this and leapt forward. "Hunter Slash!" Snimon quickly regained his balance and blocked Labimon before she could make contact.

"Not bad little kitty," he sneered. "You might even be worthy of being destroyed by my Shadow after all."

"Not if you don't have time to use it," Labimon growled. "Hunter Slash!"

"Twin Sickles!"

The two attacks met with equal power causing both of them to be pushed back. Labimon felt a growl rising deep in her throat as she watched her opponent regain his balance and laugh. _Not good,_ she thought. _We're too even__ly matched. And if he uses his S__hadow I'm done for. _As soon as she thought it Snimon gave a great cry and pulled a dark fractal code out of nowhere. Terror flowed quickly through her veins, her whole body stiff as if turned to stone.

"What's the matter little kitty?" Snimon sneered. "Are you afraid of my Shadow? Ha! This is going to be more fun than I thought!" Snimon dragged one of his sickles down the fractal code, causing his own fractal code to appear and absorb the Shadow. "Snimon Shadow Digivolve to…Shadowsnimon!"

Snimon looked even more terrifying in Shadow Mode. His skin was now jet-black, his eyes a terrible blood red color and his sickles were now jagged. Labimon felt her fur stand up along her spine, never before had she felt so helpless against an opponent before. She had heard tales about how fierce digimon were once they entered Shadow Mode, but she had never heard news of those who survived their full frontal attack. She hadn't even felt Shadowsnimon's attack yet, but she could smell the power that flowed through his very being. It stung her sensitive nose, as she inhaled the overpowering scent. Trembling slightly, Labimon lifted her paw and lengthened her claws for her attack. Shadow Mode or not she would not cower like a common housecat. "Well," she said softly. "Come and get me."

"As you wish," Shadowsnimon laughed. "Shadow Sickle!"

Labimon braced herself for the energy blast to come from his sickles, but gasped in alarm as Shadowsnimon charged straight towards her, sickles raised high. Thinking quickly Labimon brought up both of her claws and blocked the first strike, but failed to notice it when Shadowsnimon brought down his other sickle on her back leg.

Labimon roared in pain as she felt the jagged sickle cut down deep. Shadowsnimon was about to bring down his attack once more, but missed when she leapt backwards out of reach. Labimon grunted in pain as she landed heavily on her injured leg. Careful to not put too much weight on her leg Labimon sprinted forward for an attack. Shadowsnimon laughed cruelly at her stupidity and knocked her back with his arm as easily as if she were a digi-egg. Labimon struggled back to her paws, gasping as she tried to reclaim to wind that was knocked from her lungs.

Koichi watched in horror as his partner was being beaten cruelly by the ruthless digimon. It was as if she hadn't even digivolved, there was such a big gap between their power levels. Labimon couldn't even stand on her back leg, but she kept up the assault. His eyes started to burn with the tears that demanded to be released, but Koichi knew that his tears wouldn't help her.

"Labimon," he whispered as she was once again knocked back. "Please…you can't keep this up. I'll lose you…"

Labimon's ears perked up as she listened to her partner's distraught voice. Slowly getting up she turned back and looked at everyone who was counting on her victory. Koichi was standing in front with Koji trying to pull him back, JP and Tommy were taking shelter behind some rocks, and Takuya was supporting the exhausted Zoe who was kneeling on the ground with Perromon on her lap. Perromon's eyes were closed tightly with pain, and her breath came in short gasps.

_Perromon didn't quit,_ Labimon thought sadly._ And look where it got her. I can still get out of here, but what will happen to Koichi? I haven't even known him for a full day, am I really willing to lay down my life for him? I don't think I can._ Tears started to run down her face and she closed her eyes tightly as she realized the truth. _I'm a coward. I've always run. I ran from Loewemon and I'm running from Koichi. I'm not worthy of the power that was bestowed on me. I'm so sorry Koichi._

Labimon tensed her muscles, ready to flee when Koichi broke free of Koji's grip and ran to stand beside her. Koichi locked eyes with her for a brief moment before stepping between her and Shadowsnimon. Labimon looked at him in astonishment, Koichi was scared, but he still had the courage to face his opponent. Labimon's ears grew hot with shame at her own cowardice.

Shadowsnimon roared in rage at Koichi and raised his sickles high. "You dare think you can defeat me! You a mere human! I have more power than you could ever dream of! Now either stand aside or be the first to be destroyed!"

Koichi shook his head slowly and raised his eyes to meet Shadowsnimon's angry glare. "I'm not a coward." His words were firm, and they made Labimon's entire body shake with shame.

"Live a coward or die an idiot," Shadowsnimon murmured. "Shadow Sickle!"

Koichi could hear his brother's desperate cries and the others' as they joined in. Shadowsnimon was now towering over him, his face twisted in raw fury. Koichi closed his eyes and waited for the pain to overwhelm him, but it never came. Instead a loud roar sounded behind him, and Shadowsnimon's rage filled yell.

"Pride Strike!"

Koichi opened his eyes at the sound of Labimon's voice, and ended up gasping in disbelief. Labimon was giving off a black mist and was blocking Shadowsnimon's attack with what looked like black tentacles that had appeared all over Labimon's body. Shadowsnimon was panting heavily as he fought to shake off the strange attack, but Labimon kept pushing him back with the black tentacles.

"Think they're tough now?" she panted. "They're not even complete yet. The Pride is always at its strongest when they're complete."

Shadowsnimon's eyes widened in surprise as the tentacles separated from Labimon's body and started to grow legs, tails and heads. They surrounded Labimon as they completed their transformation. "Lions?" he gasped.

"Lionesses," Labimon corrected. "And they have a neat little trick. Not only do they perform as a strong attack force, but they also drag lost souls into the pack. Now my guess is that I'm going to have an addition to my pride in a few moments."

Shadowsnimon's eyes widened in fear as the dark pride circled him. "No," he gasped. "You can't."

"I can, and I am," Labimon replied coldly as the whole pride leapt through Shadowsnimon as one, pulling the dark fractal code with them as they came through the other side. Snimon yelled in pain as he watched his Shadow transform into a member of the dark pride.

"You," he spat at Labimon. "How dare you!"

"We're done now. I'm guessing we're not so equal anymore seeing as you can barely stand."

Snimon yelled in fury and lunged towards Labimon with his sickles raised high. Labimon looked at him in disgust and sighed. Not even bothering to call out she lengthened her claws and struck. Snimon for once was silent as his fractal code was revealed. Labimon hesitated briefly before stepping forward and gathering the data in her paw. Snimon turned into a digi-egg and flew away as Labimon de-digivolved back into Lianamon.

"Well," Lianamon said softly. "I guess I'm not a coward after all." Turning to her pride she ordered, "You're finished here. I'll call you forth when I need you next."

The lioness who had recently been Snimon's Shadow nodded its head before vanishing with the rest of its pride. Lianamon watched them in silence before turning to Koichi who had been pulled back by Koji after she summoned her pride.

"Koichi?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah Lianamon? You don't need to apologize. I know you were struggling with the desire to flee. You were brilliant. That's all that matters."

Lianamon's eyes shone with gratitude. "Thank you," she breathed. Suddenly a wave of exhaustion overwhelmed her. Taking in a sharp gasp of air Lianamon ignored Koichi's worried cries and gave into the darkness.

A/N- Hehehehe I finished. I know I didn't wait till the five review mark, but I figured that I should get a chapter out there before I leave for school which is Saturday! Review!


	12. Drama Or Love?

A/N- Whee! College is hard ;( but fun at the same time. Least I still have FanFiction to keep me sane. Anyway here ya go!

The moons were shining brightly over their heads as they listened to the crackling of the fire. It had been two days since Labimon had defeated Snimon, and two days since Lianamon had collapsed. Takuya was poking at the fire with a long stick, his boredom written clearly on his forehead. JP and Tommy were fast asleep on a bed of leaves, Koji was munching on a meat apple and Koichi and Zoe were busy tending to Lianamon's and Perromon's injuries. Perromon had been hurt badly, and kept slipping in and out of sleep. But, Lianamon hadn't woken up since she had collapsed.

"Hey Zoe," Koichi whispered so only she could hear him. "I don't understand…why did she collapse like that? I thought she would have woken up by now."

Zoe gripped Koichi's hand reassuringly and gave him a tired smile. Her face was a little pale and she hadn't completely recovered from her sudden illness, but she refused to rest until Perromon was tended to. "I don't know Koichi," she admitted. "I'm worried too. For both of them. But, they're both strong and they'll pull through. "

Koichi didn't respond he only picked up the damp rag that sat at his side and pressed it to his partner's face. Lianamon groaned softly, but didn't wake up. Worry was hovering over Koichi's heart so much that it hurt to breathe. If only he were stronger, maybe she wouldn't be like this.

"Zoe? Koichi?" Zoe and Koichi looked up to meet Koji's eyes. His voice was serious, but his eyes were gentle. "We can't stay in one place much longer. It's not safe. I think we should start moving tomorrow."

"Are you dense Koji!"

Zoe looked up in alarm to see Takuya spring to his feet, his fists clenched in anger. Ever since Zoe had fallen ill Takuya's patience was unusually short. His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. Zoe hated this side of him; it made everyone feel like they couldn't speak up for themselves. The loud rustling of leaves told Zoe that Takuya's little outburst had woken up JP and Tommy. She looked back in time to see Takuya stomp until he was face to face with Koji.

"We're in no condition to move," Takuya yelled. "We have two unconscious digimon and a sick friend! How can you even think of moving! We have to wait until the three of them are well!"

"Who knows how long it'll take for them to recover!" Koji yelled back. "We'll never find the rest of our digimon partners if we hide in the woods like this!"

Takuya's patience had once again been pushed to its limits. Grabbing Koji by his shirt collar he said quietly, "we're not moving. That's final."

"Koji is right Takuya."

"Perromon!" Zoe cried in relief. "How are you feeling?"

Perromon struggled to a sitting position and locked gazes with Takuya. "We can't afford to wait any longer. You need to find your partner soon. We'll be fine."

"What about Lianamon!" Takuya demanded. "She's unconscious. Do you seriously expect her to start moving on?"

"I'll carry her," Koichi decided.

"Well what about you Perromon? Or Zoe? You're hurt and Zoe is sick!"

"I'm fine Takuya," Zoe insisted. "I'll feel even better when we find the other digimon."

"Yeah Tacky," JP yawned. "In case you haven't noticed only two of us have digimon, and they're both out of the game for a while."

"Hey I can fight," Perromon growled, but winced when she tried to stand.

"Exactly my point," JP said. "We can't let them push themselves to exhaustion. Now if we're moving on tomorrow I want to sleep." To prove his point he settled back on his leaf bed and quickly fell back asleep.

"Takuya," Zoe said firmly. Takuya forced himself to look at her; her eyes were kind but fierce at the same time. "Perromon and I are fine. We'll manage." Sharing a sad glance with Perromon she added, "You can't put my safety above the groups. You know Koji is right, we can't stay in one place much longer."

Takuya grunted his anger at Zoe. He was only thinking of her. What gave her the right to lecture him like that? "Fine," he concluded. "We'll move first thing. And since you're so determined to move Zoe we won't stop all day even if you collapse on the ground," he spat. Determined to not continue on with the conversation he walked to the other side of the fire and lay down to sleep.

Zoe felt tears start to gather behind her eyes, but she refused to let them run down his face. _Takuya won't have the luxury of knowing he got to me,_ she thought sadly. _I won't stop sickness or no sickness._ Perromon pressed her warm side against Zoe in an attempt to comfort her friend, but she couldn't find any words to say. Koji and Koichi exchanged looks before settling down for the night. Soon only Zoe and Perromon were the only ones left awake in the forest.

"Perromon?"

"Yes Zoe?"

"Do you think Takuya really doesn't care?" Her tears finally escaped her and they started to run down her face. "He has never talked to me like that before. Was I wrong to side with Koji?"

"Zoe," Perromon began carefully. "Takuya cares about you very much. You can't let what he said get to you. He was wrong, but the reason he was so determined to win even though he knew he was wrong was because he's so worried about you."

Zoe folded her hands on her lap and stared at them for a few moments. Sighing she said, "I know he cares Perromon. But, sometimes he scares me…"

Perromon tilted her head in confusion. "Why does he scare you?" she asked.

"He doesn't think about anything else if I'm in trouble. I love that he cares so much, but Perromon the way he gets so easily fired up…I fear the fire sometimes." Zoe's bottom lip started to tremble.

Perromon sighed and laid down, sleep starting to overwhelm her once again. "Takuya cares about you very much Zoe," she repeated. "I may have not known you for very long, but that much I can tell. He'll cool off, don't you worry. Now sleep we have an early morning." Stretching her jaws in a big yawn, Perromon laid her head on her paws and quickly fell asleep.

Zoe smiled at Perromon and started absentmindedly stroking her behind her ears. The fire had died and smoke was rising from it by the time she had fallen asleep. Zoe breathed deeply as she dreamed of soaring on the wind, and of Takuya keeping her warm.

A/N- Just a little drama filler chapter. I'm trying to make more room for writing, but it's not as easy as it sounds. Anyway coming up Tommy's partner! Review or you don't find out ;p


	13. Undead Dragons

A/N- sigh I decided that creating everyone's digimon was too stressful so I looked up suitable digimon partners. Perromon, Lianamon and all their digivolutions are mine. REVIEW!

The sun was shining brightly as the digidestineds made their way to the closest city. The entire landscape was bare except for the mountains that marked their destination miles away in the distance. All that they had to enjoy until then was sand, and lots of it. Takuya had taken his position at the head of the group, making sure that they kept at a nice swift pace.

Zoe kept at the back of the group with Perromon at her side. A couple of days had passed since Zoe had sided with Koji, and Takuya had clearly not forgotten about it. Nobody talked about it, but they could all feel the tension between the two normally very close friends. Koichi walked a little ways in front of Zoe with Lianamon perched on his shoulder. Lianamon had woken up the day before, the aftereffects of her Pride Attack worn off. She was still tired, but Koichi was just thankful that she was awake.

"Um guys?" Tommy asked hesitantly as if afraid. "Do you think we can rest soon? We've been keeping up at this pace all day, and I'm wiped."

Takuya stopped and turned to face Tommy. "Okay buddy. We'll rest, but not for too long."

Tommy nodded in understanding and sighed when he sat down. "My feet were about to fall off," he joked. Tommy lifted his head up, expecting to hear laughter from his friends, but none came. Tommy lowered his head in disappointment. _I wish everyone would lighten up,_ he thought sadly. _Even JP isn't laughing. He's probably just angry that he can't do anything__ without his partner_

Ten minutes felt like ten seconds when Takuya stood up and motioned with his hand that it was time to continue on. Koji and Koichi glared at Takuya for a moment, but didn't say anything as they got to their feet.

"We're moving already?" Lianamon moaned softly from her position on Koichi's shoulder. "Why can't we rest longer?"Koichi opened his mouth to speak when Takuya snapped, "Because everyone decided that we couldn't stay in one place too long, I'm just enforcing that decision."

"Don't snap at her Takuya," Koichi said fiercely. "She saved all of our butts including yours."

Takuya didn't reply he didn't even look back as he continued on. Tommy hesitated for a second before he raced to catch up with Takuya. Takuya acknowledged his presence with a curt nod and continued to walk at a fast pace. JP followed in silence with Koji and Koichi right behind him. Zoe hesitated a moment before she struggled to her feet and limped quickly to catch up to the group with Perromon keeping watch at the back.

The silence that they walked with was even more unbearable than the scorching sun over their heads. Everyone just wanted to rest in the shade, but there was none to be found. Tommy soon found himself panting heavily, but no one paid any attention to him. _I'm so exhausted, _he thought. _How much longer does Takuya expect us to walk?_

"Takuya," Perromon called suddenly.

Takuya stopped abruptly in his tracks and spun around. "What now?" he snapped. "If its Zoe I already told her that I'm only doing what she wanted."

"Your concern for your friend is overwhelmingly touching," Perromon responded coldly. "I just thought that you would like to know that I sense digimon nearby."

Takuya walked over to where Perromon was standing and glared down at her. "I don't see anything"

Perromon stood her ground and glared back, "well maybe that's because you're too busy glaring down at me instead of scanning the area."

Takuya felt the blood rush to his cheeks. Quickly he took a glance around the barren wasteland that they had been walking in for the entire day. "So where are they?" As soon as the words left his mouth Takuya felt the ground start to shake. All around them the ground had started to rise and crevices began to form. "Everyone run!" he cried.

Takuya ran forward and lead the group away from the rising earth. Looking back to make sure that he wasn't too far ahead of his friends he leapt over a small crevice. JP quickly followed with Tommy and Koji ran with Koichi. Zoe quickly followed them; glancing over her shoulder to make sure that Perromon was keeping up with her.

Zoe stopped dead when she realized that Perromon wasn't behind her. She turned around and felt her breath get caught in her throat when she realized that Perromon was facing a very large digimon. Perromon's tail was straight up in the air and her eyes were stubbornly staring at her opponents.

"Perromon," Zoe called. "Get out of there!"

Koichi stopped when he heard Zoe yell and together with Lianamon on his shoulder ran back to help them. "You up for this?" he asked Lianamon. Lianamon nodded grimly and leapt forward to join Perromon.

Perromon acknowledged Lianamon with a curt nod without taking her eyes off of the digimon. "DexDorugamon," she said. "I never thought that you'd be one of the cowards to give in to Sabermon."

Tommy stared at DexDorugamon in horror. He had never seen such a terrifying digimon. It was a large dragon like digimon with metal covering most of its body. The digimon was snarling at Perromon and was flexing its claws, waiting to shred Perromon into bits.

Perromon snarled back and ran forward. Opening her mouth Perromon launched her bark blast, but DexDorugamon easily blocked it with his arm. "Why are you doing this?" Perromon cried. "I know that you're not meant to be an undead digimon!"

Lianamon ran next to Perromon and stood firm. "You were the leader of the resistance against Sabermon how could you betray us?"

DexDorugamon opened his mouth and let out a terrible cry of anger and anguish. "You dare judge me!" he roared. "I am more powerful now than I ever was! I have real now power not the imitation power of a Shadow! Metal Cast!"

He launched himself forward with his sharp claws outstretched, aiming for Perromon. Perromon leapt backward with Lianamon at her side. Lianamon hesitated for a brief moment and DexDorugamon took advantage of it and made contact with her small frame. Lianamon yowled in pain and fell to the ground where she laid motionless.

"Lianamon!" Koichi cried. Koichi tried to run to her, but Zoe and Koji grabbed onto him and forced him back. "No," he snapped. "Let me go I have to help her!"

"What good is you getting hurt going to help her?" Koji asked fiercely.

Tommy hung back with Takuya and could barely tear his eyes off of the battle between Perromon and DexDorugamon. Perromon kept firing attacks, but DexDorugamon kept deflecting them before launching a counterattack. Tommy felt as though he was still a small little crybaby who was in the digital world for the first time. Watching Perromon fight with all her might without even leaving a scratch made Tommy wish that he had his spirits more than ever.

Perromon was panting heavily and wasn't putting any weight on her right front leg. DexDorugamon was smiling down at her with a wicked glint in his eye and seemed to enjoy playing with her. Tommy couldn't bear it anymore, leaving Takuya behind he ran forward and placed himself between Perromon and DexDorugamon. Ignoring the cries of all his friends Tommy stood his ground. DexDorugamon stared at him in surprise and seemed unable to bring himself to attack a helpless little human.

"Stand aside human," he said in a low voice. "I will not attack an unarmed opponent."

"That actually sounds like my old friend," Perromon said weakly. "You always inspired every digimon around you to fight against Sabermon. What happened?"

DexDorugamon took a step back and flinched as if he had been struck. "I had no choice," he said softly. "I couldn't refuse him."

"Why?" Tommy said bitterly. "Perromon said that you lead the resistance so that means that you must be brave. I just don't understand how someone who is meant to inspire those weaker themselves can be such a coward."

DexDorugamon snarled, pushed Perromon out of the way and grabbed Tommy with his large claws. Lifting Tommy so their eyes met DexDorugamon growled, "I am not a coward. Sometimes in order to do your job you need to make sacrifices. I gave myself to Sabermon in order to protect the lives that were entrusted to me to protect."

As soon as the words left his mouth the ground began to shake once more creating large fissures. An even bigger digimon crawled out of the fissure and glared at DexDorugamon. "Traitor!" he snarled. "You refuse to destroy the enemy simply because he isn't able to defend himself?"

DexDorugamon gently put Tommy back down on the ground and stood in front of him to face his partner. "I will not strike an unarmed opponent Drimogemon. Nor will I allow you to strike my opponent."

Drimogemon shook the large drill on his face threateningly and clawed at the ground with the drills that took the place of claws on his feet. "I will destroy whomever Lord Sabermon orders me to. And you should too."

DexDorugamon stood rooted in front of Tommy. "I refuse," he said firmly. "I only joined Sabermon because he swore to spare the lives of all my friends, but I will never change who I truly am. Sabermon may have changed my body, but my soul remains the same."

Tommy looked up at the digimon protecting him in surprise. "But you seemed so cold when I first saw you. I don't understand how you can seem so heartless, and still care."

DexDorugamon chuckled and tilted his head towards Tommy without taking his eyes off of Drimogemon. "I was heartless when I attacked you, but I guess you reminded me why I gave myself up to Sabermon. I guess you brought my heart back out."

Drimogemon snarled in anger and advanced on DexDorugamon. "You dare betray Sabermon for a measly human? You aren't worth the effort that Lord Sabermon put into creating you!"

DexDorugamon gently pushed Tommy back with his tail and returned Drimogemon's snarl. "I am strong enough without that overgrown kitten!"

"Drill Spin!" Drimogemon launched himself forward with his drill spinning, aiming for DexDorugamon. A smile spread across his lips as his attack made contact and was followed by his old comrade's pained howl. DexDorugamon fell to the ground, panting and clutching his arm.

The attack had taken a large chunk of metal out of DexDorugamon's arm and a black substance was leaking from it. DexDorugamon looked at his wounded arm, his eyes unreadable. Taking in a deep breath he shakily got back on his feet. "Congratulations," he sneered. "You managed to crack my supposedly indestructible armor. Think you'll be lucky a second time?"

"I don't need luck," Drimogemon replied coldly. "I have Lord Sabermon on my side and he'll give me the power that I need to deal with scum like you and that puny human. Shrew Claw!"

DexDorugamon lowered his head and braced himself for Drimogemon's slash attack. Drimogemon smiled cruelly as he brought his sharp claws down on DexDorugamon's shielded head. Tommy felt himself yelling as DexDorugamon once again fell to the ground with an even larger chunk of metal missing, but this time DexDorugamon didn't get back up.

"No! DexDorugamon get up!" Tommy ran over to the fallen digimon and gently traced the wound with his trembling hands. "You're stronger than this," he whispered. "I know you can beat this creep."

"He's not getting back up weak human."

Tommy glared up at Drimogemon who was now towering over him. "He's not finished! DexDorugamon is ten times the digimon that you'll ever be!"

Drimogemon roared in fury and knocked Tommy aside easily with a swipe of his paw. Tommy landed painfully on his arm and got back to his feet. Drimogemon raised his paw to finish the job, but was cut short by a blue ball of energy that made contact with his head.

Perromon was racing with Lianamon by her side to protect Tommy. "You're not getting past us!" Perromon growled. Turning her head to Tommy she barked, "Tommy get back to the others!"

"No I won't leave DexDorugamon!" Tommy yelled.

Lianamon and Perromon kept attacking, but Drimogemon kept blocking them with ease. Tommy felt his legs trembling, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave DexDorugamon.

Suddenly Tommy heard his friends shouting his name. Tommy looked up and saw that Drimogemon had gotten past Perromon and Lianamon and was about to run him through with his Drill Spin. Tommy fell back on his bottom and lifted his arms to shield his face, knowing that it didn't matter.

But the attack never struck. Tommy hesitated for a heartbeat before opening his eyes and lowered his arms. DexDorugamon was holding Drimogemon by his drill and was starting to push him back.

"DexDorugamon!" Tommy called happily. As soon as the words left his lips Tommy noticed that there was something very different about DexDorugamon. There was no metal covering his body now, his fur was a lighter shade of purple then it had been earlier and his eyes were now a bright shade of yellow.

DexDorugamon threw Drimogemon back with ease and turned to face Tommy. "Thanks for believing in me Tommy," he said sincerely. "I guess all I really needed was for someone to have faith in me again instead of condemning me as a traitor. Thanks to you I'm not DexDorugamon anymore. Now it's Dorugamon."

"Dorugamon…" Tommy repeated in awe. Tommy and Dorugamon stared into each other's eyes, completely ignoring the burst of light that was now coming out of Tommy's pocket. Without saying a word Tommy reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out his old d-tector as if he had known that it had never left. "I knew there was something strange about you. Have you ever worked with a partner who's human?"

Dorugamon chuckled and shook his head. "I've never worked with a human, but I'm open for new things."

Turning away from Tommy, Dorugamon faced Drimogemon. Drimogemon had gotten back to his feet and was slowly advancing onto Dorugamon. Drimogemon's eyes showed a mixture of fear and fury. "Working for a human now?" he sneered. "Just when I thought you couldn't have sunk any lower."

"I have more power than you," Dorugamon growled back. "Sabermon never even gave you a Shadow, he wouldn't even give you the one that I turned down."

"Silence!" Drimogemon roared. He quickly looked at Dorugamon and slowly turned his attention towards Lianamon and Perromon who had come over to stand next to Dorugamon. Sighing, Drimogemon shook his head. "I'm sure that Lord Sabermon will find my report most interesting. He sent us to destroy some humans and instead he lost his servant. You will pay for this Dorugamon, and I hope that Lord Sabermon will allow me to be the one to destroy you."

"I'd like to see you try you coward," Dorugamon snapped.

Drimogemon threw back his head and let out a deep laugh. "We'll see who the coward is!" Without another word he dug his drill into the ground and was gone in a flash.

Lianamon took a step forward to follow him, but Dorugamon stopped her with his tail. "Let him go," he advised. "He's too fast underground anyway."

Lianamon glared at him for a moment and opened her mouth so speak, but thought better of it and turned away to walk to Koichi. Dorugamon sadly watched her go, but didn't move to follow.

_I have a lot of work to do to earn back her trust_, he thought sadly.

"Hey Dorugamon."

Dorugamon turned his head to see Takuya holding out his hand with a big smile on his face. Dorugamon stared at it puzzled for a moment before tapping it lightly with his own claws.

"Welcome to the team."

A/N- not my best chapter but I don't really care. I am starting to lost interest in this story again, and unless people start reminding me about why I started I might discontinue it. In other words: REVIEW!


	14. Plans

A/N- FINALLY! SOME HARSH CRITICISM! I wanta thank Miss Anonymous hp for her review and the criticism. If nobody criticizes me how will I know what to work on? Hehehehe it is true that Zoe is my favorite character and I like dogs more than cats. I'll try to include the other characters a lot more now.

A day had passed since Dorugamon had joined their team and Drimogemon left with promises to be back to destroy them. Takuya had gotten over his anger at Zoe and together they led the group to the mountains where they were now resting. A small forest had given everyone the shade that they had been denied and the best part (in JP's opinion) was all the meat apples that surrounded the small clearing where they had made camp.

Kouji had built a small fire and was cooking a few meat apples while Koichi and Lianamon gathered some water in the water bottles that everyone had brought. JP and Tommy were talking to Dorumon who had dedigivolved from Dorugamon shortly after Drimogemon had fled from their battle. Dorumon was basically a smaller version of Dorugamon with the exception of wings that wouldn't carry him in flight and smaller claws. Dorumon was telling Tommy about the resistance and how he had come to serve Sabermon.

The only two that were missing from the clearing were Takuya and Zoe. Determined to make amends Takuya had asked Zoe to walk with him as soon as they had decided to stop to rest. Zoe hadn't liked the idea of walking with the guy who had hurt her so recently, but with a little encouragement from Perromon she agreed. After an hour of talking Zoe and Takuya came back to the clearing with big smiles on their faces. The sun had started to set before Lianamon brought up the topic of where to go.

"I think we should head for the city," Dorumon put in. "There's a lot of digimon there and you never know who your partners will be."

"Yeah but won't Sabermon have his goons patrolling the cities looking for us?" Kouji asked.

Dorumon scratched his stomach for a moment before his eyes lit up with an idea. "They know to keep an eye out for humans, Perromon, Lianamon and Dorugamon. But, the thing is that I'm a very common digimon. There's bound to be a large number of other Dorumon in the city."

"You're not going to the city by yourself," Tommy said sharply. "You can't digivolve without me and you'll be helpless."

Tommy and Dorumon started to bicker when JP loudly cleared his throat. Dorumon and Tommy turned to glare at him, but the seriousness on his changed their minds.

"The bigger problem with only sending Dorumon into the city is that he won't know which digimon could be our partners."

"So what do you suggest JP?" asked Koichi.

JP sighed deeply before he started to speak, "I think that only me, Takuya and Kouji should go to the city. We're the ones who are helpless right now, but if we go to the city we just might be able to sense our partner. I noticed that before you guys realized who your digimon partners were you had a natural connection. So if I find a digimon in the city who I have a natural connection with who's to say that he isn't my partner?"

Perromon stood up and moved closer to the fire, which had started to die down, to put some more kindling in it. "They're going to look for humans," she said mostly to herself. "But what if we disguise you or even sneak you in?"

"How do you expect to sneak three humans into a city that's controlled by Sabermon?" Lianamon asked. "It's not like there's a large unknown tunnel that we can sneak through to get to the city."

Everyone started to stare at the fire while they all thought of some way to sneak into the city. The fire had begun to die down again before Zoe spoke up for the first time.

"What if we make our own tunnel?" she asked. Turning to Dorumon she began to address him, "when you attacked us earlier you dug beneath us. Can you dig a tunnel to the city so quietly that no one will notice?"

Dorumon blinked in surprise before he started to nod eagerly. "I love to dig," he exclaimed happily. "I can dig a tunnel no problem, but the problem is that I'll need a secluded place to create the other end."

"We can cross that bridge when we get to it," Zoe said firmly. "But the sooner we try the better. Anyone disagree?"

Zoe glanced around the fire and was happy to see that no one seemed to object to her plan. Takuya beamed at her and stood up, his leader mode taking in.

"It's settled then," he declared. "First thing tomorrow we head to the city and look for our partners."

A/N- Just a filler chapter. My X-mas break is coming up so I'll try to get a couple of chapters up then. If anyone has a suggestion for a partner for Takuya Kouji and JP feel free to let me know! The suggested digimon MUST have a full digivolution line.


	15. Thief Or Friend?

A/N- Thanks for the partner suggestions!

Dorugamon was busy digging underground with the rest of the group in tow. The thought of digging such a large tunnel had kept Dorumon up all night in excitement, and now Dorugamon showed only enthusiasm. Careful to avoid the dirt that Dorugamon was throwing behind him everyone else kept their distance. JP was the only one who stayed close to Dorugamon. Ever since everyone had agreed to sneak into the city JP had been uncharacteristically serious. Not having a digimon partner yet made JP feel as bad as he did when he was the only one who hadn't found his spirit yet.

"Are there any resistance digimon in the city we're heading to?" JP asked.

Dorugamon was panting slightly and shook his head. "This city is too dangerous for any resistance digimon," he explained. "The last thing I told my friends before I went to Sabermon was to go into hiding, somewhere where I wouldn't think to look for them. I hope they took that to heart, but you never know there might be some of my old friends here."

JP nodded and didn't say another word as Dorugamon continued his digging. No one said anything out of fear of being heard as they continued onto the city. Hours seemed to go by until Dorugamon finally stopped digging and perked his ears up to listen. Dorugamon beckoned to Lianamon, who had taken her preferred position on Kouichi's shoulder, and pointed above his head. Lianamon nodded in understanding, leaped off of Kouichi's shoulder and climbed up Dorugamon's back and pressed her ear to the top of the tunnel.

"I hear lots of footsteps above us," she whispered. "How are we supposed to move about the city unnoticed?"

Dorugamon shook his head, doubt beginning to show in his eyes, but JP spoke up. "Lianamon can you sneak around and grab us cloaks or something we can disguise ourselves with without being seen?"

Lianamon's tail twitched for a moment fear, but she nodded. "It'll be easier to sneak around if I wait until it's darker."

"That'll work," JP agreed. "For now let's rest."

Everyone agreed without a word even Takuya, whose mouth was twitching in annoyance at JP taking charge, agreed. A couple of hours went by before Lianamon's ears pricked up from their sleep.

Groggily Lianamon shook off her catnap and softly said, "There aren't a lot of footsteps now. I can barely hear anyone above us."

"Good job Lianamon," Kouichi praised. "Now promise me that you'll be careful."

"I will," she promised. "Dorugamon will you make me a small opening please?"

"Sure," he agreed drowsily. Yawning as he forced himself to stand after taking a much needed rest he gently scratched at the ground above his head until there was a hole barely big enough to fit his claw through. "Can you fit through this?" he whispered.

Lianamon nodded grimly and jumped onto Dorugamon's paw. "I'll be back soon," she promised. "Just remember to be quiet."

Kouichi watched at his partner forced herself through the very small hole and disappear from sight. Kouji patted his brother on the shoulder in a small gesture of comfort but Kouichi took no notice of it. Kouichi didn't take his eyes off of the hole until he saw a small light brown head poke through the hole.

"Lianamon!" Kouichi exclaimed softly. "I was beginning to worry."

Lianamon grinned widely and pulled her head from the hole. A moment later a large clump of robes was being forced through the hole. Dorugamon grabbed the bundle of cloth with his claws and gently pulled it through the hole and held his paw out for Lianamon to jump on. Lianamon grunted softly as she landed and groaned as she saw the dirt and grime that was covering her normally very clean coat.

"This is going to take me forever to clean," she stated in disgust. Licking her paw she brought it over her head a few times as she gave her report. "There are guards positioned at every entrance in the city, but I didn't notice any other of Sabermon's goons inside the city."

"Where'd you find these cloaks?" Kouji asked.

Lianamon turned to face not Kouji but Kouichi. "I had to steal them," she said guiltily. "A shop run by a bunch of Floramon was bringing in their traveling cloaks, but I grabbed a bunch before they were brought in."

"Why do digimon even need cloaks?" Tommy asked.

"I prefer to wear a travelers cloak when I'm traveling," Perromon said sarcastically. "I hate the feeling of sand and dirt in my fur and there are other digimon who feel the same way."

Zoe giggled softly at Perromon's sarcasm, but quickly wiped it off her face as Tommy turned to glare at her. Clearing her throat Zoe walked forward and grabbed one of the cloaks. Each cloak was big enough to completely cover one person, but there were only three.

"I guess you three will be going into the city after all guys," Zoe stated. Turning to Lianamon she asked, "There weren't any more?"

Lianamon stopped grooming at once and glared at Zoe. "I didn't want to steal any more than I had to. I thought that only JP, Takuya and Kouji needed to sneak in so I only took three."

"It's okay," Zoe assured her. "I'm sorry that you had to steal these. If we can we'll return them before we leave."

Lianamon nodded gratefully and jumped down from Dorugamon's paw onto Kouichi's shoulder. "Kouichi I think I should go with them in the city," she said seriously. "I can hide on someone's shoulder underneath their cloak, and if Dorugamon dedigivolves and comes with us it'll be better for two digimon to go with them."

Kouichi thought for a second before nodding in agreement. "I agree, but you'll have to stay hidden."

Lianamon growled softly and tugged at his hair in a playful manner. "I don't need you telling me all the time to be careful you know."

JP cleared his throat trying to get everyone to focus. "Okay so Tacky, Kouji and I will go to the city tomorrow with Dorumon and Lianamon. Dorugamon do you know if there's a square or something where a lot of digimon gather?"

"There's normally a large number of digimon that gather in the Fountain Square," Dorugamon said. "But I'd imagine that there's a few of Sabermon's spies there."

"No worries," Takuya said confidently. "So we'll head out first thing in the morning?"

"No," JP disagreed, earning a death glare from Takuya. "We should head above ground now while it's empty. We can find somewhere for all of us to hide above ground this way."

"But why do we all need to be above ground?" Takuya challenged. "That's just going to increase our chances of getting caught. And what gave you the right to take charge?"

JP crossed his arms and sighed impatiently. "I'm afraid that they're going to discover our tunnel. Think about it Tacky we have a very long tunnel that's hiding a whole group of humans and digimon that are wanted by Sabermon. I think that the best hiding place right now is in the city, preferably a warehouse."

Takuya was starting to flare up when Kouji spoke up, "I agree with JP. Let's head up now. Anyone else disagree?"

No one disagreed. JP asked Lianamon to quickly scan the area above them and she came back reporting that they were on the outskirts of the city and that a hole wouldn't be so easily noticed seeing as they had made their exit in the middle of a junkyard. Dorugamon wasted no time in enlarging the hole and helping everyone out of his precious tunnel. Once everyone was out Dorugamon dedigivolved to Dorumon and helped Perromon cover their escape route.

"Should we just hide in this junkyard JP?" Zoe asked once the tunnel entrance had been hidden.

"No," JP answered at once. "I think it'll look suspicious if a bunch of figures wearing cloaks exit the junkyard in broad daylight. I'm standing by my suggestion of finding a warehouse to hide in."

Perromon walked over to stand next to Zoe and nodded. "I think he's right. But I also think that me, Lianamon and Dorumon should explore around the city for a place to hide."

"But Perromon they're going to look for you," Zoe pointed out.

"I'll be careful," Perromon promised. "But if we're going to do this we should do it now."

Lianamon and Dorumon nodded grimly and together the three digimon left the safety of the junkyard and disappeared into the darkness. The three digimon stayed together until they reached the square. Perromon turned to Lianamon and Dorumon and pointed in three different directions with her muzzle. Afraid that any words said would be overheard by the guards Lianamon and Dorumon accepted the idea of splitting up without a word and they each took a different road.

JP sat on a hunk of old metal keeping watch. About an hour after Perromon had left with Lianamon and Dorumon JP saw Lianamon sprinting into their hiding place. Kouichi noticed Lianamon's return as soon as JP and let a sigh of relief pass through his lips.

"Did you find anywhere we can hide Lianamon?" JP asked.

Lianamon who was panting heavily sadly shook her head. "I looked all over, but I couldn't find any large buildings that would've passed as a warehouse. What's worse is that we don't have much time. The stores are going to open in a couple of hours and we still need to sneak through the city."

"I found a warehouse!"

JP turned away from Lianamon and saw Dorumon running as fast as he could with Perromon right behind him. Dorumon quickly explained that the warehouse was on the other side of town and that Perromon had found out that the guards are forbidden to enter the city because it would risk an uprising from the digimon.

"How'd you find that out Perromon?" Zoe asked suspiciously.

Perromon stared at her paws guiltily and whispered, "I thought I'd move closer to the city's borders and I overheard a Monochromon complain about it. It doesn't matter right now anyway, we really need to get moving."

"Do you know what they store in the warehouse?" JP asked.

Dorumon reported how he had looked inside the warehouse and discovered that there was mainly food stored. JP seemed very happy at this news and he continued to question Dorumon about the warehouse.

"Is the floor soft enough to dig through?"

"Yeah," Dorumon answered, confused. "But who's going to dig if I'm with you guys?"

"I'll explain later," JP said happily. "But now we have to move."

JP's newly found leadership attitude really annoyed Takuya, but he didn't say anything. No one said anything as they quietly snuck through the alleys in the city following Dorumon. Of course the only warehouse in the entire city was on the complete opposite side of where they had been hiding. The sun had started to rise dimly over the horizon by the time that they reached their destination.

Dorumon, happy that he managed to find the warehouse again, opened the door and urged everyone to hurry inside. Once everyone was inside Dorumon closed the door behind him and locked the door. The warehouse was even bigger than the junkyard and there was food everywhere. Because none of them had eaten since they left the mountains of all this food was a beautiful sight to them.

"This is perfect!" JP exclaimed happily.

"Why is it perfect?" Kouji asked dryly. "We were better off at the junkyard because it was open enough to escape if we got caught, but now if we're caught we have no means of escape."

"That's not true Kouji," JP explained. "This is why I wanted to hide here, we need more supplies to travel with because we've gone through the majority of what we have. And Dorumon told me that this is where they store the food and stuff for Sabermon's minions. Think of it as taking out two opponents with one attack: one we're closer to the square so we have a bigger chance of finding one of our partners, two we're surrounded by food and supplies that we can stock up on and slowly weaken the guards that imprison this city."

Kouji looked thoughtful for a moment before a smile spread across his face. "Well what do you know," he said happily. "You actually thought this out. But the biggest issue is how we're going to sneak out of here."

"I've got that covered too," JP said smugly. Tapping the ground with his foot JP proved his point, "the ground is soft enough to dig another tunnel out of here. While we're out in the city Perromon can work on another tunnel. Dorugamon would work faster, but I'm sure that Draggamon can get something done while we're out."

Perromon whimpered softly at the thought of digging such a large tunnel but didn't complain. "Well the sun should be out now. You guys need to get going."

Takuya and Kouji were already pulling on the cloaks while JP was quickly talking Perromon through what he wanted done with the tunnel and what sort of things that they would need to steal. Perromon had to reassure JP for a couple of minutes that they would be fine before JP pulled his own cloak on. Lianamon jumped on Kouji's shoulder and couldn't be seen at all once Kouji pulled his hood up.

"All right lets go," Takuya declared. Careful to avoid making any noise Takuya lead the way while Dorumon covered the rear leaving Zoe, Kouichi, Tommy and Perromon alone in the cold warehouse.

The square was only a short walk from their hideout, but the short walk was proving to be more stressful than they originally thought. Even though it was very early in the morning the square was full of life. There were digimon of all sorts gossiping by the fountain, or playing tag or scanning the stalls looking for something to buy.

Lianamon peeked around Kouji's head and gasped in awe at all the digimon. "I've never seen so many digimon in one place," she explained. "Where do we start looking?"

Kouji shrugged and looked at JP, "any ideas now hotshot?"

JP wasn't listening to Kouji though. Instead he was watching a couple of Monochromon (large dragon digimon who ran on all fours who had a hard armor shell) chase a much smaller digimon across the square. "Dorumon," he whispered. "Why do you think that little digimon is being hunted by the guards."

Dorumon stood as high he could and watched the scene with interest. "I think that digimon is stealing some food," he guessed. "I hope he gets away, Monochromon are nasty pieces of work."

The thief was holding three loafs of bread and was barely staying ahead of his pursuers. Suddenly the thief turned, shaking off the Monochromon, and sprinted in JP's direction. The thief was wearing a hooded cloak which kept his face hidden. JP could spot some teeth as the digimon opened his mouth to snarl at him.

"Out of my way if you know what's good for you."

JP jumped aside as the digimon ran by with the Monochromon right on his heel. As they ran out of the square JP stood rooted to the spot watching at the Monochromon were quickly gaining on their objective.

Turning to his friends JP said, "We have to go after them. They'll destroy the little guy if they catch him."

"But he's a thief," Dorumon pointed out.

"So are we," JP snapped back holding out his cloak. "I'm going after them."

Without waiting to see if anyone else was with him JP sprinted off towards the alley that the thief had taken. Even though he couldn't see them the cries of pain gave him a good idea of where to go. Quickly turning the closest corner he saw that the thief had run down a dead end. He was backed up against the wall clutching the food he had stolen while glaring defiantly at his capturers.

"You'd attack a petty thief who hadn't eaten in days?" the thief asked. "Don't expect me to come quietly."

The lead Monochromon didn't respond, but instead opened his mouth as if to launch an attack. JP acted quickly and threw the biggest rock he could find at the attacker. The rock didn't even make the Monochromon flinch, but it got his attention. Turning to JP the Monochromon launched his attack. JP gasped in surprise and then yelled in pain as the attack skinned his leg…revealing the white flesh that the cloak was hiding.

"It's a human!" the attacking Monochromon shouted. "Destroy it!"

The entire squad of Monochromon opened their mouths to attack JP who was lying on the ground clutching his leg in pain. JP closed his eyes and waited for the attack to finish him off, but something grabbed him and dragged him out of harm's way. JP opened his eyes expecting to see Takuya or Kouji dragging him, but it wasn't either one of them.

"Are you going to be completely useless you big lug?" the thief growled. "If you slow me down any more I'll let the Monochromon have you."

Ignoring the pain in his leg JP forced himself to run alongside the thief. "Why did you save me?" JP panted. "That attack could've destroyed you."

The thief shrugged and continued to run. "You saved me so I guess I was just returning the favor. We better pick up the pace though, Monochromon may be stupid but once they get running they're pretty fast."

They didn't stop running until they reached the square. JP scanned the area frantically for Takuya and Kouji or even Dorumon, but there wasn't any sign of them. _This is bad,_ he thought. _I got found out and they know that there are other humans with me. I've got to find them quick so we can get out of here._

The thief tugged at JP's cloak and pointed at the opposite side of the square. "We're in luck pal," he said. "It looks like the Monochromon have found someone else to bother."

JP looked where the thief was pointing and gasped. Takuya and Kouji were surrounded by what looked like the entire squad of Monochromon in the city. Lianamon and Dorumon were fighting them off the best that they could, but without Tommy and Kouichi they couldn't digivolve and because of that they were no match for the powerful digimon.

"I've got to help them somehow," JP said desperately.

"Why?" the thief asked. "We can get away now, who cares if someone else takes the rap for us?"

JP turned angrily to the digimon and snapped, "They're my friends! I don't care what you do, but I've got to help them!"

"Save your own skin you idiot!" the digimon shouted. "No one else will save it for you!"

JP grabbed the digimon by its cloak. "I saved your skin and nearly lost mine," he said coldly. "And like it or not you saved my life so I know that you're not this selfish."

The thief didn't answer as JP gently put him back on the ground. With trembling hands he took off his cloak revealing himself to be a small purple dragon with yellow at the top of his head and bright yellow eyes. "I don't understand you," he said simply. "But I'll help you save your friends."

JP laughed and held out his hand, "I'm JP."

"Monodramon," the digimon said as he shook JP's hand.

Together they ran across the square towards the fight that was taking place. JP threw off his cloak and started throwing rocks at the thickheaded Monochromon in an attempt to distract them. The lead Monochromon lifted his head and roared at the sight of the human who he had let escape.

"Tacky Kouji run!" JP yelled as he launched another rock.

Monodramon launched himself at the lead guard and cried, "Beat Knuckle!" Monodramon brought his hand down hard on Monochromon's head in a punch, but it didn't do anything. "JP!" Monodramon called. "Their armor is too strong for me to do…"

Monodramon didn't get to finish his sentence as the Monochromon he had just struck easily knocked him back with his powerful tail. Monodramon landed on the ground with a painful thud and struggled to stand back up.

"JP I don't think I can beat these guys," Monodramon said quietly. "We'll have to run."

JP put his hand on Monodramon's shoulder comfortingly and gave him a smile. "Then let's bolt. I assume you're coming with us?"

Monodramon's eyes widened in surprise and he nodded eagerly. "You've grown on me a bit you big lug," Monodramon joked.

JP laughed and helped Monodramon to his feet. Turning to Takuya and Kouji he yelled "the junkyard!"

Takuya and Kouji exchanged a look of confusion and then nodded in understanding. Lianamon and Dorumon broke away from the Monochromon and grabbed at Takuya and Kouji in an effort to get them moving.

"JP look out!"

All of the sudden JP felt himself being pushed to the ground. Looking up he saw Monodramon lying in front of him with burn marks covering his body.

"NO!" JP cried. "Monodramon!" Pulling Monodramon's body in his lap he realized that the attack wasn't meant for Monodramon. "You didn't have to do that you petty thief," he joked.

Monodramon winced as he looked up at JP and chuckled softly. "I told you," he said weakly. "You've grown on me."

JP clutched his friend's body close to him as the lead Monochromon advanced, a cruel smile spread across his face.

"A weakling protecting a weakling," he snarled. "Lord Sabermon always says that the weak don't deserve to live."

"He's not weak!" JP shouted angrily. Suddenly JP felt something heavy land in his pocket. Digging his hand in his pocket JP gasped in astonishment as he felt the all too familiar shape of his d-tector. Grabbing it JP pulled it out and held it in front of him. "Monodramon isn't weak!" he shouted again. As the words passed his lips the d-tector began to light up and Monodramon opened his eyes, surprised by the sudden surge of power.

Pulling himself out of JP's grasp Monodramon stood protectively in front of him and started laughing as the light began to engulf him. "Monodramon digivolve to…Strikedramon!"

Standing where Monodramon had been a moment before was a tall purple dragon man digimon. He had metal plates covering his head, shoulder, wrists and his tail tip. He was wearing green pants and he had long red hair that came down to the middle of his back. Strikedramon inspected his body with interest and chuckled softly.

"I've never digivolved before," he told JP. "But I kinda like being taller than other digimon for a change. Did you make me digivolve?"

"I'll explain later," JP reassured him. "But now do you think you could fight off this guy?"

Strikedramon nodded and took a fighting stance and began to stare down Monochromon. Strikedramon opened his mouth and let out a loud roar as he began to charge at the group of Monochromon. Just before he reached the lead Monochromon he leaped in the air and brought his strong claws down crying, "Strike Claw!"

The attack did its job. Monochromon roared in pain and staggered backwards. The other Monochromon stared in astonishment at the sight of their leader crying out in pain, and quickly turned their attention back to Strikedramon with anger in their eyes. They were about to charge with their leader roared at them in a wordless command to leave Strikedramon to him.

Monochromon beckoned with his head towards the center of the square. "We seem to be evenly matched so why not give the public a show? I'm sure that everyone would love to see the local loser lose in a fight."

"Then they'll be in for a disappointment!" Strikedramon roared. Taking Monochromon off guard Strikedramon jumped onto his opponent's back and clamped onto Monochromon's horn with his strong teeth. Using all his strength Strikedramon let himself slide off of Monochromon's back with his teeth still holding onto the horn, and flipped Monochromon on his back.

Monochromon roared in fury as he realized that his unprotected belly was exposed and his eyes began to shine with fear as Strikedramon jumped on his belly with his claws poised in a threatening manner.

"I'm the stronger one here and you're the local loser," Strikedramon growled. Without a moment's hesitation he cried "Strike Claw!" and sliced his captive across his most vulnerable spot, revealing the fractal code. Strikedramon looked at the fractal code for a moment in disgust, but he reluctantly raised his hand and absorbed the fractal code.

"Way to go Strikedramon!"

Turning around Strikedramon laughed at the sight of JP jumping up and down in delight at the victory that Strikedramon had just won. Their moments celebration was short lived as the other Monochromon began to charge at them in an attempt to avenge their fallen leader.

Strikedramon turned to JP. "I'm strong but I'm not strong enough to take out a whole group of them," he said with a trace of panic in his voice.

"Then let's bolt!" JP shouted.

Strikedramon lifted JP in his arms and sprinted across the square. "What about your friends JP?" he asked.

"They bolted to our meeting place when I told them to run," JP explained. "They should be there by now; it's not that far from here."

"Where is it?"

"The guard's warehouse. We better hurry before we lead the Monochromon to the others."

Strikedramon nodded in agreement and picked up the pace. Strikedramon proved to be a much faster runner than he was as a rookie and they made it to the warehouse in no time flat. Making no effort to be quiet Strikedramon threw the door open and ran inside.

Draggamon suddenly leapt forward to attack the intruder but when she noticed JP she stopped in midair and landed heavily on her paws. "I've already fought off three Monochromon," she panted. "We've got to get out of here."

"Did the others make it back?" JP asked worriedly.

Draggamon nodded impatiently and pointed at a hole that JP hadn't noticed until then. "They got back a while ago, we were waiting on you." Turning to Strikedramon she tilted her head in interest. "I always thought that it'd be Takuya who had a dragon digimon for a partner," she said bluntly. "But if we were matching species with what species you guys were when you spirit evolved than I'd be with Kouji. In the hole now it leads to the opposite direction of the mountains."

"What do you mean partner?" Strikedramon asked, confused.

"Later!" Draggamon barked. "In now!"

Strikedramon flinched at Draggamon's tone, but nodded and jumped in the hole with JP still in his arms. Draggamon scanned the warehouse before grabbing a large crate and began to pull it over the hole. Once the crate covered most of the hole she squeezed herself through and pulled the crate over the remainder of the hole.

Zoe was talking to JP when Draggamon jumped down. "Everyone went on ahead," she explained. "We've got to catch up."

Draggamon nodded in agreement and picked Zoe off the ground. "No offense but you're too slow a runner."

"Hey! That's not true!"

"Hey you two how about arguing once we're out of here?" Strikedramon snapped.

Draggamon glared at him for a moment before she started to laugh. "I think you're going to fit in just fine. Now let's get out of this hole."

With Strikedramon carrying JP right behind her Draggamon sprinted down her tunnel. Behind them they could hear the roars of the angry Monochromon, but it didn't matter. By the time that their tunnel was discovered they would be long gone.

A/N- I think that this chapter turned out alright, but I need some reviews letting me know if I'm way off or not. I've decided on a partner for Kouji, but I still need one for Takuya. Whoever suggests the best digimon will have my gratitude and I'll even mention you in that chapter. Remember the digimon MUST have a full digivolution line and names! I don't really care if they're your own creations as long as they have good descriptions, names and a full digivolution line.


	16. Tears Are Binding

A/N- I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm in college and I don't have that much time to spare for my stories. Anyway here's the chapter. REVIEW!

"I can't believe that I haven't found my partner yet!"

Takuya had been very upset that JP had been the one to find his partner, and he kept insisting that the other digimon partners could still be in the city.

"None of us can go back there ever again," Monodramon stated sadly.

After they had escaped the city the whole group met up at the end of the tunnel. It turned out that Draggamon was an accomplished digger, but she still needed Dorugamon's help to finish the tunnel. When they decided to resurface everyone was delighted to realize that the tunnel had stretched miles away from the city and was only a couple of miles away from a large forest. Everyone agreed to rest for only a short while at the forest because none of them wanted to risk the Monochromon catching up.

Monodramon was just as upset as Takuya but for a completely different reason. Monodramon had lived at that city for as long as he could remember, and the thought of never seeing his home or friends again tore at his heart. But, even though he was upset when JP told him about what it meant to have a human partner and what their mission was Monodramon got excited. Monodramon had apparently lived in poverty for most of his life because of Sabermon's reign, and he wanted nothing more than to help the digimon who had suffered like he had.

Perromon, who was keeping watch on a large rock that gave her a view of the land in front of them, called over her shoulder, "I think that we should find a place to spend the night. But it's too risky here if they find our escape route."

Kouji sighed deeply and nodded. "But the problem is that we're all pretty wiped. How far will we be able to go?"

Tommy yawned widely and laid down on the ground next to Dorumon who was already half asleep. "It's late though," he pointed out. "I don't think that they'll find us that easily as long as we don't have a fire."

Dorumon grunted in agreement and laid his head on his paws. "Can't we sleep?" he whispered. "I'm exhausted."

Takuya glared at JP for a second. JP shrugged and continued with his discussion with Monodramon. Confident that JP wasn't going to try to take over as leader anymore Takuya stood up and faced his friends. "I think that we should stay here for the night," he announced. "But, before we sleep we should head deeper into the woods."

"As long as we don't walk far," Dorumon groaned pushing Tommy off of him and heaving himself to his feat.

Tommy quickly got up after Dorumon and they were the first ones to follow Takuya into the forest. Zoe hung back with Perromon who was looking doubtful at the notion of moving deeper into the forest.

"What's wrong Perromon?" Zoe asked.

Perromon jumped down from her post on top of the boulder and sadly shook her muzzle. "I don't think moving into the forest is entirely a good idea," she admitted. "It feels unsafe, but I can't tell why."

Zoe nudged Perromon with her foot playfully, "don't be so serious all of the time," she advised. "You need to learn how to lighten up."

"If I lighten up there won't be anybody else with half a brain to think about what matters," Perromon snarled.

"Don't get angry at me," Zoe yelled. "I was just trying to help!"

Perromon rolled her eyes and started to pad down the path that Takuya had lead everyone down. Perromon stopped when she was about thirty feet away from Zoe and sighed. "If you stay here you'll be vulnerable," she whispered.

Zoe glared at Perromon wondering who she had such an attitude with her, but didn't say anything as she walked towards her. Without even sharing a passing glance Zoe walked into the forest leaving Perromon by herself.

Perromon stared sadly at Zoe's small frame walked out of sight, wishing that she hadn't lost her temper. _I can't relax_, she thought bitterly. _Seraphimon relaxed and look at where it got him_. Trying to avoid letting her tears escape her eyes Perromon slowly padded after Zoe.

Zoe caught up with the others a quarter of a mile down the path. Takuya gave her a questioning look as he noticed that her eyes were shining with unshed tears, but he didn't press on. Perromon arrived a minute after Zoe, but the two normally very close friends seemed to be trying to avoid looking at each other.

"Um," Takuya hesitated. "Lianamon found a small cave a little ways from here and she says that it checked out clear. We all agree that it would be safer to stay there for the night. You guys okay with that?"

Zoe and Perromon both nodded half-heartedly and followed the rest of the group. The cave was only a short walk away from where they were. Nobody said a word as they all met up with Lianamon and Kouichi who were both waiting at the mouth of the cave.

When everyone arrived Lianamon explained excitedly about how she heard water from deep in the cave. "If we can find the water source than this'll be the perfect place to hide," she said happily.

Takuya nodded in agreement, "well since we're all wiped we better get going."

Lianamon lead the way into the cave with everyone else following her. Less than five minutes later they found themselves standing in front of a large lake that had plenty of trees surrounding it. Monodramon and Dorumon exclaimed happily and together they ran forward and jumped headfirst into the lake.

"I've never heard of anything like this," Kouji exclaimed. Looking up he noticed that the ceiling of the cave, that had steadily been rising the further they went in, was now as high as the mountain itself. "I think we're in the middle of the mountain."

Takuya looked up and whistled. "I think you're right dude. Oh well lets sleep now and wonder about that later."

After Kouji and Kouichi had built a strong fire and everyone had eaten their fill of food that they had taken from the last city they all settled down to sleep. Perromon was the only one who was restless, and offered to take the first watch.

Zoe watched sadly as Perromon stalked off toward the mouth of the cave and took her post right next to it with her ears focusing on the cave and her eyes focusing on the lake. She and Perromon hadn't spoken since their fight which was over an hour ago, and Perromon showed no signs of being sorry. Zoe sat with her knees pulled to her chest as she looked deep into the fire, trying desperately to avoid crying when she felt a soft poke in her side. Looking up from the fire she saw that it was Takuya.

"What do you want?" she asked roughly while she wiped her eyes. "I thought you were sleeping."

Takuya looked at her sympathetically and put his arm around her. "Do you want to tell me about the fight that you and Perromon had?" he asked gently.

Zoe sobbed quietly and nodded, "I don't know what I said to make her so mad," she said after she finished explaining what happened. "She won't even look at me right now."

Takuya thought for a moment before sighing, "I thought that girls were supposed to be better at this sort of thing than guys," he joked.

Zoe glared at him and jammed him hard in the ribs with her elbow. "What's her deal than if you're so smart?" she asked coldly.

"Okay first of all that hurt," Takuya whined while rubbing his side. "And second of all Perromon is uptight. We don't know what she has been through since Sabermon destroyed Seraphimon. It seems like she feels like she can't let herself relax or she'll fail."

"Then why didn't she just tell me that?" Zoe sniffed.

"It sounds like she's scared to tell you what she thinks," Takuya said gently. "She lost everyone she ever cared about, and it seems like she feels that if she allows herself to relax and have fun she'll be disrespecting their memory. Just give her time Z."

Zoe nodded sadly and laid her head on Takuya's strong shoulders. "Thank you Takuya."

Takuya was blushing slightly, but no one could tell in the dark despite the light from the fire. "You're welcome."

Perromon was watching from her spot at the mouth of the cave as Zoe and Takuya lie down and fell asleep next to each other. Seeing them so close tore at her heart like a claw and brought tears to her eyes. Grunting at her jealousy she roughly wiped the tears away with the back of her paw. Just as she was bringing her paw back down Perromon heard something start to shuffle behind her. Quickly spinning around she let a growl escape her throat to warn the intruder.

"Show yourself," she snarled. "I'm not afraid to attack anyone who sneaks up behind me."

"But you are attacking blindly," a deep voice answered. "Where I can see perfectly."

Perromon opened her mouth to cry a warning when a large ring of energy began to glow in the dark and slammed into her body at full power. Perromon cried loudly in pain and landed with a loud splash in the shallow lake.

Quickly getting to her feet Perromon opened her mouth and attacked blindly, "Bark Blast!"

Her attack went into the mouth of the cave, causing a cloud of dust to cover the entrance to their camp. The attacker laughed loudly causing everyone else to wake up and complain about whatever woke them.

"Everyone up!" Perromon snarled. "There's someone here!"

"Very observant you mutt! Blast Rings!" the attacker shouted.

The same ring of energy came not from the cloud of dust, but above Perromon. Perromon opened her eyes in surprise and them screamed in agony as the attack came down right upon her exposed back. Perromon collapsed on her side in the lake and glared up above her.

"Aquilamon!" she panted.

Zoe, who had been the first on her feet after Perromon was attacked, gasped in horror as a large brown bird with bull-like horns dive and pick up Perromon in his powerful talons. Perromon snarled and bit down hard on her attacker's leg causing him to yell in pain and drop her twenty feet to the hard ground beneath them.

Perromon twisted in midair and landed on her paws and glared at the large bird. "I thought that I smelled a rat with wings," she said bitterly. "Bark Blast!" Opening her mouth she launched multiple balls of blue energy, all of which were easily knocked back. Aquilamon laughed at her attempt to hurt him and landed right in front of her with his wings folded at his side.

"I'd rather be a rat with wings than a scared little puppy who misses her daddy," Aquilamon sneered.

"Shut up!"

Perromon was crying openly and her body was starting to give off a familiar blue mist around her body. While still giving off the mist she bolted forward towards him and created a portal right behind him. Aquilamon screeched in surprise as Perromon, while keeping the portal open, tackled him forcing them both in.

Zoe screamed as she watched Perromon disappear. Turning wildly to Takuya she cried, "we have to find her. She can't digivolve without me and she's not strong enough to take him down."

Monodramon looked from Dorumon to Lianamon and tilted his head in confusion. "Why did she transport him out of here? Wouldn't it have made more sense to keep him here so we could all face him together?"

"I don't know why she would do that," Dorumon admitted.

Zoe hastily wiped her eyes and grabbed her bag which she had been keeping by her side. Throwing her backpack on she looked Takuya squarely in the eyes. "I'm going to look for her," she said stubbornly. "If she was fighting than she couldn't have taken Aquilamon far away from here."

Takuya grabbed her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "We're all going. Everyone grab your things and lets head outside."

By the time he had finished speaking everyone had their things and the fire was out. With Zoe leading them they all ran out of cave and desperately looked around for any sign of Perromon.

_Perromon where are you?_ Zoe thought desperately.

"Zoe duck!"

Zoe looked up and saw Aquilamon diving towards her with Perromon clinging desperately to his horns with her claws. Zoe ducked as Aquilamon soared right above her head. Aquilamon's horns were glowing red and he seemed to be clearing the forest. By the time that Aquilamon had reached the edge of the forest there was a large piece missing from the forest. Once back in the open Aquilamon started spinning in midair forcing Perromon to let go and start to drop from at least fifty feet in the sky.

Without wasting a second Zoe pulled out her d-tector and felt the tug of energy flowing from her into Perromon.

"Perromon digivolve to…Draggamon!"

Draggamon landed on her powerful legs and jumped back into the air with one of her swords drawn and landed lightly on Aquilamon's back. Aquilamon screeched in rage and tried to flip over to dump her again, but Draggamon grabbed onto Aquilamon's horns with one hand while keeping her sword poised for the attack.

"Don't get too comfortable mutt," Aquilamon yelled. Folding up his wings close to his body he dived at to speed with Draggamon barely holding on. About ten feet from the ground Aquilamon flipped over and on his back and landed on top of Draggamon. Standing up, unhurt from his landing, Aquilamon grabbed Draggamon's sword in his talons and tossed it out of reach.

Draggamon got to her hand and knees and tried to regain the wind that had been knocked from her. Looking up she glared at Aquilamon and forced herself to shakily stand on her legs. "That was a neat trick," she rasped.

Lianamon looked from Monodramon to Dorumon and together the three of them ran forward to assist their friend. "Why are you having so much trouble with one champion level digimon?" Lianamon teased. Monodramon and Dorumon laughed as they took their fighting stances next to Lianamon.

Aquilamon looked at them with interest. "Taking out three rookie digimon will be much more satisfying than taking out one champion digimon."

Draggamon jumped between Aquilamon and her friends and drew her other sword. "You're not getting to them," she snarled. Bringing her sword high above her head she cried, "Iron Blade Hurricane!" Her attack was weaker with only one sword, but the attack his Aquilamon dead on forcing him to take a couple steps back.

"Stalling won't change anything you know," Aquilamon said loudly. "You're still coming with me and I'm not afraid to destroy any of your friends to get to you."

Draggamon lowered her sword and hung her head sadly. "I can't believe that you are really doing this. I sensed that it was going to happen soon, but I never dreamed that Sabermon would find me so quickly."

Zoe stepped away from the group and asked, "Draggamon what is he talking about? Why does he want you to go with him?"

Draggamon sheathed her sword and sighed. "Aquilamon has come for me because…it is time for me to repay my debt to Sabermon."

"You must call him Lord Sabermon now," Aquilamon laughed.

Zoe stood frozen to the spot trembling from head to foot. "What debt?" she asked, voice shaking.

Draggamon turned her back to Aquilamon and faced her friends. "I made a deal with Sabermon after Seraphimon was destroyed," she admitted. "I was training with Kazemon one day when Sabermon jumped us and was about to destroy her. I tried to stop him, but I was no match. Before he could destroy her I told him that I was Seraphimon's adopted daughter and that I knew the secrets of the Great Angels. Even though Sabermon had worked in the forest terminal he hadn't known that Seraphimon adopted me or that there were powers untapped. I told him that if he freed Kazemon and didn't harm her I would accept a Shadow when the spot where the forest terminal had stood began to let off the Great Angel's energy."

"The land started to let off that energy yesterday," Aquilamon said. "Now it is time to uphold your end of the bargain."

Takuya put his hand to his mouth for a moment to think before he started to laugh. "By giving Draggamon a Shadow you're only making our side stronger! Now she'll be able to take you down easy!"

Aquilamon snorted in impatience. "By accepting a Shadow she ties her soul to Sabermon, and when she does this he'll have complete control over her."

"That's why I wanted to get Aquilamon as far away from you as I could. Aquilamon is Sabermon's messenger and I knew what his purpose was the moment I saw him." Draggamon whispered. "When I am forced to take a Shadow Sabermon will undoubtedly force me to destroy you. You must flee now."

"No!"

Draggamon lifted her head weakly and saw Zoe break away from Takuya and run over to her. Draggamon grunted in surprise as Zoe threw her arms around her legs and gave her a tight hug.

"I'm sorry about the things I said Draggamon," she cried. "Please don't do this. You're strong enough to beat Aquilamon."

Draggamon started to sniff as she pushed Zoe off her and took a step back. "The deal was binding Zoe and if I don't follow my end of the deal Sabermon will destroy everyone I care about" she said weakly. "I had hoped that this day would never come, but there is one good thing about the timing."

"What's that?"

Draggamon dropped to her knees and looked Zoe squarely in the eyes. "Now there are three digimon who can digivolve and destroy me if necessary."

"But you can destroy Aquilamon," she sobbed. "You were fighting why are you giving up now?"

"Because I wanted to get Aquilamon as far away as possible. Now get away from me Zoe," she said gently. "I have no choice."

Zoe didn't move. Draggamon sighed and picked Zoe off of the ground and held her at eye level. Zoe and Draggamon stared sadly into each other's eyes, unable to say anything else. Without saying a word Draggamon gently threw Zoe over to Monodramon, Lianamon and Dorumon and landed painfully on top of them. While Zoe tried to pull herself away from them Draggamon turned around and sprinted towards Aquilamon.

"I won't fight you," she growled. "But I will fight you if you force me to do this near them."

Aquilamon snorted. "Compassion is what makes you weak," he said. "But it doesn't make any difference to me. Let's go already."

Draggamon nodded and spared one last glance over her shoulder. Zoe was now sprinting towards her as fast as her legs would carry her, but it didn't matter. Ignoring the cries from Zoe and her own tears, Draggamon took her remaining sword from Aquilamon and sheathed it as Aquilamon took to the sky. As she sprinted alongside Aquilamon there was only one thought that went through her head: the next time that she saw her friends she would end up fighting them, and the chances were that victory would be hers.

A/N- do I have any other offers for Takuya's digimon? Coronamon would work, but I would like a selection to choose from.


	17. Beings of Light

A/N- Here ya go. REVIEW!

Zoe watched in horror as Draggamon went with Aquilamon without even lifting a finger to attack him. Aquilamon was saying something to Draggamon as she took her remaining sword from him, but Zoe couldn't make it out. Draggamon accepted her sword with a cold look on her face, and sheathed it before running after Aquilamon. Zoe could feel her tears building up behind her eyes as she watched Draggamon run after Aquilamon without even looking back.

"Draggamon!" Zoe sobbed. "Please don't leave!"

Zoe collapsed to her knees and let her sobs shake her body. Takuya stepped forward and patted her awkwardly on the shoulder.

"We'll save her Zoe," he promised. "If we can defeat her in battle and force her Shadow's fractal code to appear we can free her."

"But she made a deal to serve Sabermon," Zoe replied sadly.

Monodramon limped forward and shook his head. "You're wrong," he told them. "Draggamon said that she promised to accept one of Sabermon's Shadows without any resistance. But, if Draggamon is robbed of that Shadow she isn't bound by her deal to accept another one."

Zoe's eyes lit up with hope and her tears stopped running down her face. "Of course," she exclaimed. "But we'll have to defeat her in battle." Zoe's eyes clouded in pain at the thought of injuring her friend even if she wasn't the one to launch the attack.

Kouji noticed this but said nothing. There was nothing that he could say to make her feel better because the harsh truth was that Draggamon had to be beaten in battle. All thoughts of finding his partner were gone.

Lianamon climbed onto her favorite place on Kouichi's shoulder and wrapped her tail around his neck. "I don't think that we should stay here and wait for Draggamon to come to us," she said seriously. "We should try to find either Takuya's or Kouji's partner. Draggamon is strong even without a Shadow and I don't think that I can take her out as easily as I took out Snimon."

Kouichi nodded in agreement and turned to Kouji. "It might not take that long to find your partners," he said. "Haven't you noticed how we just sort of run into our digimon? We didn't need to look very hard."

"Maybe the connection draws us toward each other," Kouji muttered.

"Well where would you look to find a part of you that was missing?" Lianamon asked Kouji.

Kouji and Takuya exchanged a glance before closing their eyes and trying to figure out where they could cross paths with their partners. Takuya opened his eyes after a few minutes and sighed.

"I got nothing," he announced. "How about you Kouji? You got anything?"

Kouji opened his eyes and glared at Takuya. "I thought I did before you opened your big mouth," he snapped.

"Okay then if you're so perfect where should we look for your digimon?" Takuya flared.

Takuya and Kouji stood there for a minute glaring at each other before Kouji lifted his arm and pointed towards where the sun was setting. "I feel drawn towards the where the sun will set," he stated firmly. "But I don't know if it's my digimon that's calling me."

"It's worth a shot," Tommy said. "We should head wherever you're being pulled." Tommy looked down beside him to Dorumon who was nodding his head in agreement.

Everyone agreed to follow Kouji's instinct to head towards the sunset. Without wasting a moment they let Kouji take the lead towards the setting sun. Nobody said anything for a while, but Zoe kept throwing looks over her shoulder that were both anxious and hopeful, but there was no sign of her partner.

Takuya walked alongside Zoe and kept trying to start a conversation with her, but despite the obvious fact that she didn't want to talk he kept trying.

"So what kind of digimon do you think Kouji will end up with for a partner?" he asked. "I always thought that he would end up getting a dog or wolf type digimon like Perro…"

Takuya stopped talking and looked at Zoe's eyes to find that they were shining with tears and he mumbled an apology. There was nothing that anyone could say to help her feel better, and Takuya knew that the only way that Zoe would smile again was with Perromon back safe and unharmed.

"I never thought about the pain that she went through, all I cared about was my own," Zoe whispered. "I didn't realize how selfish I've been until now. Takuya," she stopped and turned to face him face on. "Am I a horrible person? I know that I used to be very self-centered, but I thought that I had changed."

Takuya took Zoe's hand in his own and squeezed it reassuringly. "You aren't a bad person Z," he assured her. "You were caught in your own grief for Kazemon just like we were caught in our own grief for our own spirits. That doesn't make you a bad person. If you were a bad person I wouldn't care about as strongly as I do."

Zoe's blue eyes sparked with happiness for the first time since Draggamon left. "You really care about me that much?" she breathed.

Takuya met Zoe's blue eyes with his light brown ones and squeezed her hand even tighter. "I couldn't care anymore if I tried…"

"Hey what's so important that you guys stop in the middle of nowhere?"

Lianamon's impatient yowl carried over the distance that had grown between Takuya and Zoe and the rest of the group.

"Fine we're coming," Takuya mumbled. He squeezed Zoe's hand a little tighter and led her towards the rest of the group.

Everyone walked in silence as they headed towards where the sun would soon set. Kouji wasn't normally so unsure of himself, but he felt like he was walking through the darkness in search of a small flicker of light to comfort him.

Kouichi noticed his brother's hesitance at deciding whether or not to keep heading towards the sunset and quickened his pace to match Kouji's.

"You scared that you're not going to find your partner?" he asked gently. "I didn't search for Lianamon and we met so maybe you'll just find your partner a little quicker than you imagined. Don't worry."

Kouji looked at his feet as he kept walking and sighed. "I don't like feeling helpless," he stated. "The last time that we were in the digital world I could fight when you couldn't and I didn't like the idea of having to watch someone else do my fighting for me. What I'm really worried about Kouichi is that I'm going to resent my partner even if it's only a small bit, because he'll be the one fighting and not me."

Kouichi waited until Kouji had finished talking and then he let out a small chuckle. "But you will be fighting Kouji," he assured him.

On his shoulder Lianamon nodded enthusiastically. "If I didn't have Kouichi I wouldn't be nearly as strong as I am now. Think about it this way Kouji, your partner is waiting for you to make him stronger."

"But I'm a fighter," Kouji pointed out. "If I'm not the one attacking I'll still feel useless."

"Don't worry about it," Kouichi chuckled. "You'll see what we mean when you find your partner."

Kouji wasn't convinced, but he didn't say anything as he continued walking towards the source of the faint tugging. The sun had almost completely set when the group spotted a very large boulder that seemed to block half of the sunset from their view. Monodramon was the first one to notice the shadow that cast itself down from the top of it.

"Who's there?" Kouji called, his voice strong with his determination.

Kouji's question was met with silence. "If you want to watch the sun set the view is better from here," a low voice answered. "But if you wish to do me harm I will send you away like Sabermon's last goon."

Kouji motioned to his friends to hang back. Stepping up to the rock he reached up and grabbed the ledge that was hanging over his head and hauled him up until he was standing on top of the rock.

Lying at the edge of the rock was a small white digimon who had his back to Kouji. Kouji slowly walked forward until he was standing right next to the strange digimon. The digimon tilted his ears back showing the red earring in his left ear. The digimon had a gold collar and strange yellow markings on the base of his tail. The digimon wasn't any bigger than Lianamon but there was a serious air to him that Kouji could relate to.

"Are you here to stare at me or to watch the sun set?" the digimon asked with his low voice.

"I'm looking for someone," Kouji replied. "My digimon partner."

"And you think that I am that partner that you're looking for?" the small digimon asked.

"I don't know," Kouji admitted. "I was sort of hoping that you could tell me."

The digimon flicked his ears as if in annoyance he sat up and turned so that he could look Kouji in the eye. "What made you think that I was this digimon that you're looking for?"

"I felt drawn to the sunset. And I figured that because you were here watching the sunset you were my best shot."

"And why were you drawn to the sunset?" the digimon questioned, as if urging Kouji to come to a conclusion.

Kouji scratched his chin, deep in thought as he tried to come up with an answer. "I was the warrior of light," he started. "When the sun sets and the light leaves I feel like some part of me has been dragged away from me. By heading towards the sunset I'm following the light for as long as I can."

"Very good," the digimon praised. "Lobomon told me that you're sharp."

Kouji bit back his startled gasp at the sound of his other half's name. "So you are my partner…and you knew that I would come here eventually."

"Yes. Took you longer than I had thought, but as long as you showed up I'm not complaining. And I believe this belongs to you," he stepped aside to show Kouji's d-tector lying on the rock, pointing at the sunset. "Lobomon gave this to me before he rushed into battle," he explained.

Kouji crouched down and picked up his most reliable tool and held it in his hand, enjoying the security that he felt whenever he was holding onto it. "This was surprisingly easy," he mused. "So are you going to tell me your name or not?"

"Kudamon. I'm a holy type digimon, and I was one of Lobomon's trainees." Kudamon walked forward and quickly climbed up Kouji's leg and rested himself around Kouji's neck. "Lobomon chose me to be your partner," he explained. "I was told to wait here for you, but I've got to say that you took long enough."

Kouji laughed in spite of himself and pocketed his d-tector. "You're the second to last one that we've found. Now all we need to do is find Takuya's partner. But the problem is that Zoe's partner is under Sabermon's control at the moment."

Kudamon stiffened on Kouji's shoulders. "Perromon is with Sabermon? So that means that he called her on her deal."

"Yeah," Kouji said, surprised. "What do you know about her deal with Sabermon?"

"Only that she needs to be freed as soon as possible because Perromon knows of power that Sabermon does not."

Kouji didn't say anything else. After taking in a deep breath he climbed back down from the large rock. Bracing himself for Takuya's inevitable outburst that he was the only one without his digimon partner.

A/N- Sorry I haven't updated. I've got lots of work going on right now. Remember: review and I'll update.


	18. Mountains

A/N- I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I finally finished school so now I'll be able to update more often.

Zoe was trembling with effort as she hauled herself up another boulder that was sticking out of the side of the mountain. Her blonde hair was dark with sweat and her hands were bloody and battered from the various rocks that she had gripped.

After Kouji had introduced Kudamon to the group, Takuya decided to head to the mountains in search of his partner. Takuya couldn't describe the feeling why the mountains were so important, but that didn't stop him from charging off towards the first set of mountains that he saw.

_Of course he drags us up to the top of the highest mountain he can find_, Zoe thought miserably. _Why couldn't it be easier?_

"We're almost there!" Takuya called from above her. "I can see the top!"

"About time," Kouji mumbled to Kudamon. "No offense, but you start to get heavy after a while."

"I'm not the best climber, so why should I bother if I can count on you to do it?" Kudamon teased.

"Funny," Kouji growled. "You and Lianamon are too lazy to do any actual climbing yourselves."

"I heard that Kouji!" Lianamon yowled above him from Kouichi's shoulder.

Zoe giggled softly and hauled herself up another boulder, ignoring the pain that shot through her raw hands. After a few more minutes, Zoe felt another hand grab her wrist and help her over the edge at the top of the mountain. Panting slightly, Zoe gave Takuya a grateful nod before pulling herself away from the edge for a much needed rest.

"You okay Z?" Takuya asked worriedly as he sat down next to her. "You look pretty banged up," he observed, looking at her red hands.

"They'll heal," she assured him as she gently rubbed her hands. "So where to next? If you tell us that we need to head back down this ridiculously high mountain, I won't be happy."

"I feel something. The question is what."

"Go with your gut," Zoe advised. "The sooner we find your partner, the sooner we can save Perromon."

Takuya put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "I promise Z," he whispered. "I'll do everything in my power to bring her back to you."

Zoe rested her head on Takuya's shoulders and sighed. "I know you will. But that doesn't make it hurt any less. I feel like there's this piece from me that's missing, and it physically hurts me. I need her Takuya," she sniffed.

Takuya opened his mouth to respond when Lianamon let out a challenging yowl. Takuya looked up to find a pair of bright blue eyes glaring at their exhausted group from a ledge that was a good twenty feet above their heads. Lianamon and Monodramon began to snarl at the intruder to warn it to back away.

"Please," the intruder sneered. "None of you are fit to battle me. I've beaten digimon who've come up my mountain before, and every time I've sent them packing."

"Well we're different," Lianamon growled, her fur beginning to bristle with rage. "I bet that you've never battled a digimon with a human partner before. There's no way that you can win."

"Humans huh?" the intruder's eyes began to shine with interest. "I've heard about a group of humans that have entered the Digital World recently. They say that these are the same humans who commanded the spirits of the legendary warriors long ago."

"That's true," Zoe said, slowly standing up. "We returned to save the Digital World from Sabermon with the help of our digimon partners."

The intruder's blue eyes shone even brighter. "So it's true," he growled. "Humans do make digimon stronger."

"Not all digimon," Zoe replied. "There is only one more digimon with this special connection, but we haven't found him or her yet."

The blue eyes searched the group. "I only see four digimon and there are six humans. Don't you all get a digimon? Or is someone just along for the ride?"

Zoe flinched as if she had been slapped while Takuya met the piercing blue eyes with such rage that could cut through steel.

"For your information," Takuya snarled. "There is another chosen digimon, but she has been captured by Sabermon."

"Oh, I see," the intruder's voice sounded softer with pity for Zoe, but still rough. "So how did Sabermon capture your digimon?"

"You ask an awful lot of questions," Dorumon growled. Turning to Tommy he mumbled, "I don't trust him. Let's chase him off and move on."

The intruder's eyes began to grow cold like ice at the open display of mistrust, but when he replied his voice was calm. "You could chase me off," he agreed. "But you obviously have a reason for climbing up such a high mountain and maybe I could help you out. Why else would I be hiding in a mountain except to hide from Sabermon?"

Dorumon searched the intruder's blue eyes for any sign of a lie, but he couldn't find any. "Why are you suddenly so willing to help us? What do you have to gain from it?"

The intruder leapt down a number of boulders so he could face Dorumon on an even level. His feet were webbed and he had four horns running down his back which was covered in thin, orange fur. He quickly shook himself before straightening up and looked Dorumon directly in the eyes.

"My name is Gizamon," he said as friendly as he could. "I live on these here mountains. You're trespassing on my territory, the sooner you find what you're looking for the sooner you leave."

Lianamon jumped down from Kouichi's shoulder and glared at Gizamon, her fur bristling. "Gizamon are aquatic digimon," she growled. "Why would one ever make its territory on a mountain?"

Before Gizamon could reply Takuya gave an excited little jump and nudged Lianamon out of the way so he could take Gizamon's hands in his own. "Don't you get it Lianamon? Gizamon is my partner!"

Takuya looked up, expecting some excited response, but none came. Instead he heard unconvinced murmurs.

"Don't you get it, any of you?" he snapped. "I felt drawn to this mountain for a reason and this is Gizamon's territory. I'm surprised that you guys need any more proof than that." Turning to Kouji he challenged, "You felt Kudamon's presence and knew right away that he was your partner. Why can't it be the same with me?"

Before Kouji could respond Zoe stepped forward and put her hand gently on Takuya's arm. "The reason that we aren't convinced is because you've been so impatient to find your partner, and we all know too well that when you're impatient you jump to conclusions. I'll believe that Gizamon is your partner when you get your d-tector back."

Takuya shook Zoe off and turned his attention back to Gizamon. "So are you ready to come with us?" he asked. "Together we'll defeat Sabermon and restore peace to the digital world."

Gizamon's eyes shone hungrily for a second before responding, "I'll come because I want power. I expect you to give me that power."

Zoe and Kouji shifted uncomfortably at Gizamon's ambition, but all Takuya could do was grin. "That's my partner," he laughed. "Now let's get down this mountain."

"Agreed," Gizamon growled. "Let's take this war to Sabermon and finish this once and for all."

Zoe flinched at Gizamon's boldness, and felt her stomach twist at the thought of facing Sabermon without Perromon by her side. "We can't fight Sabermon yet," she told Gizamon. "We need to save my partner first. She's Sabermon's prisoner and we're weaker without her."

"If she was weak enough to get captured in the first place, let her rot," Gizamon snapped. "We need strength to defeat Sabermon and we can't afford distractions."

"We're not facing him without Perromon," Zoe said coldly.

Gizamon and Zoe glared at each other for a few moments before Gizamon growled and looked away. Takuya looked anxiously between his best friend and his digimon partner, hoping that they would eventually get along.

"If that's done can we climb back down now?" Tommy asked shyly. "I'm not a big fan of heights, and this mountain is pretty high. It might be quicker if we fly back down on Dorugamon."

"No," Gizamon snapped suddenly, his eyes glinting. "We need to reclaim this mountain back. One of Sabermon's servants has stationed himself on this mountain and he attacks any digimon that approaches. We need to destroy him first."

Kouichi and Lianamon shared an uncomfortable glance. "It sounds like this digimon is protecting his territory," Kouichi said, uneasily. "Are you sure that he works for Sabermon?"

Gizamon rounded on Kouichi, his blue eyes cold like ice. "We need to reclaim this mountain. And what's wrong with taking out one coward?"

"It doesn't work that way," Kouichi insisted. "If we turn to fighting as the only possible answer to every question than we're no better than Sabermon. Let's find out what this digimon wants before we attack."

No one argued except Gizamon, but he agreed to lead them to the attacker. With Gizamon in the lead they started to climb down the opposite side of the mountain. The path twisted around the mountain and ended up connecting to the neighboring mountain by use of a rope bridge. Gizamon lead them confidently over the bridge, ignoring the gasps of fear that came from the group behind him.

_Bunch of weaklings,_ he thought savagely_. Once I get the power I seek I'll be rid of them._

As Gizamon thought this another pair of blue eyes watched them from the safety of a crevice above their heads. But, these blue eyes weren't cold like Gizamon's were. Instead they were bright with a deep kindness and a deep concern for the travelers that were following the foolish Gizamon to their doom.

A/N- Again, I'm sorry that I haven't updated. But, I'm working 2 jobs so anyone who has a problem with my lack of updates can suck it! Hehehe!


	19. Falling

**A/N- Here ya go. School is starting to heat up and I'm pressured for time.**

"Whose idea was this!" Lianamon screeched over the wind that was causing the bridge to rock back and forth. Her fur was fluffed up against the cold and her eyes were wide with fear at the thought of falling.

Nobody had been thrilled about Gizamon's idea to cross the bridge into enemy territory, but Takuya supported him nonetheless. Once Takuya got an idea there was no stopping him.

Monodramon clung to the rope for dear life as he tried to follow JP across the bridge, with Dorumon holding onto his tail. The digimon were more afraid of the bridge than their partners were.

"Suck it up!" Gizamon snarled from the other side of the bridge. "How can the chosen digimon be such cowards?"

Lianamon jumped down from Kouichi's shoulder and growled a short response that only Kouichi could hear over the wind. Each board seemed to creek under her weight which worried her more than the heights. If the boards could barely support her, then there was no way that they would be able to support all of them. Lianamon looked over her shoulder and saw that only Zoe and Kouji with Kudamon were still waiting to cross.

Once Lianamon and Kouichi had crossed Takuya cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. "It's okay! You can come over now!"

Zoe gave Kouji an anxious glance and tentatively stepped on the first board. Slowly, Zoe took stepped on one board at a time with Kouji and Kudamon keeping pace a few boards behind her.

Yells of support from Takuya and the rest became white noise to Zoe over the wind. Zoe was almost halfway to the end when the white noise started roaring in her ears.

"What?" Zoe yelled loudly to the frantic group that was waiting for her.

"Zoe, behind you!" JP yelled at the top of his lungs.

Zoe and Kouji looked around and saw a number of digimon that looked like walking boulders with leaves for tails, butting their heads against the poles that were holding the bridge up.

"Jagamon," Kudamon gasped. "We've got to get off of this thing."

There was no way for Zoe and Kouji to make it to the other side of the canyon in time. Kouji quickly grabbed onto one of the ropes and motioned for Zoe to do the same. The second after Zoe grabbed onto the rope, the poles gave way and they were falling.

Kudamon jumped off of Kouji's shoulder and started glowing. "Kudamon digivolve to…Reppamon!"

Reppamon was a medium brown fox with a blade for a tail and markings on his legs. Acting quickly, he pushed himself off of the mountain wall and caught Zoe and Kouji, and they all continued to freefall down the mountain.

"Zoe! Kouji!" everyone called out in horror while they watched their friends plummet to their deaths.

* * *

Zoe groaned in pain while she tried to push herself back into consciousness. The last thing she remembered was falling with Kouji and Reppamon catching them. She opened her eyes and gently pushed herself into a sitting position and clutched her arm in pain.

_Is it broken?_ she thought fearfully.

The quickly looked around for Kouji and Reppamon and saw Kouji with Kudamon laying down a few yards away from her. Zoe shakily stood up and ignored the dizziness that clouded her head. Once she was by Kouji's side, she dropped to her knees and rolled him onto his back.

Kouji certainly looked worse for wear. He had a long cut running down his cheek and he was covered in bruises. Zoe didn't want to move him too much, out of fear that he had broken something. Reppamon had dedigivolved back into Kudamon and was starting to wake up at Kouji's side while Zoe continued to gently inspect Kouji for any wounds.

"Are you okay?" he asked hoarsely while he stood up and gave himself a gentle shake.

"For the most part," Zoe mumbled in pain. "I think my arm might be broken. What happened anyway? The last thing I remember was you catching us and then we continued to fall."

Kudamon stiffly walked over to Kouji's head and took off his bandana. With his small front legs, he gently applied pressure to the cut on his partner's face. "After I caught you," he started to explain. "I managed to grab onto a weak branch, but our combined weight was too much for it to support. I ended up using my attacks to slow our fall, but we did land pretty hard. I must have dedigivolved after we crashed and then blacked out."

Kouji started to moan and open his eyes to see Zoe and Kudamon peering anxiously into his face. "Are we alive?" he asked, scarcely louder than a whisper.

"We're alive," Zoe assured him. "Where do you hurt the most?"

"I don't think I hurt anything too bad," he assessed while he sat up. Kudamon handed him back his bloody bandana and Kouji gently traced his cheek with his finger. "What about you? Are you hurt?"

Zoe clutched her arm and bit her lip when another wave of pain struck. "I can't move my arm," she admitted through clenched teeth.

Kouji instantly took Zoe's arm in his gentle hands. Zoe hissed in pain when he applied pressure to certain parts. With a grim nod, Kouji took off his jacket and started to make it into a sling. As gently as he could, he put Zoe's arm into it and secured it.

"Is that better?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, a little," Zoe sighed. "What do we do now? Should we wait for Dorugamon to fly down to look for us?"

"I do not think that is wise," Kudamon said while he sat up on his hind legs. "There were only a couple of Jagamon up at the bridge, they are digimon that live in herds. The rest of the herd could be close by."

Kouji nodded and stood up. "We'll have to seek shelter," he told Zoe while he helped her to her feet.

Kudamon climbed up Kouji's pant leg and curled around his neck. "We don't know this mountain. I think it would be best," suddenly he broke off and jumped to the ground before Kouji and Zoe. "Show yourself!" he snarled. "I can sense you. If you don't identify yourself I will strike."

Out of the shadows of the mountain a digimon, about the size of Monodramon, stepped out and faced the injured trio. He was a bright red color with small flames coming out of his tail and out of the metal on his forehead. He stood on two legs and had kind, blue eyes that were wide with wonderment.

"I am Coronamon," he said with quiet confidence. "I have come to help you. This area of the mountain is dangerous, the mountain is unstable and hides many dangerous digimon."

"Why would you help us?" Zoe asked. "You don't know us and we don't know you."

Coronamon started to bristle in sudden anger. "That Gizamon you were following," he growled. "He is a power-hungry menace who leads unsuspecting digimon to the "General" of this mountain. I saw him leading your group and I was following you to stop you, but then I saw you fall and I thought that you would need my help more."

"Gizamon is a traitor?" Zoe gasped.

"He hopes to work for Sabermon," Coronamon snarled. "One of Sabermon's generals is stationed here and if Gizamon brings your friends to him, then Gizamon will get a Shadow."

"We have to help them!" Zoe cried. She crouched so she was eye level with Coronamon. "Will you lead us to them? We need to hurry."

Coronamon nodded and ran over to a small crevice in the side of the mountain. Zoe and Kouji followed and saw that there was a hidden path that climbed up to the mountain where the rest of their group was when they last saw them.

"We'll need to hurry," Coronamon urged. "If they aren't warned soon, it'll be too late."

**A/N- I know I haven't updated lately and I know that this is short. But, this might be my only chapter for a few months. If I get a lot of reviews, I might be more motivated to update quicker.**


	20. Rescue

**A/N- Here's the next chapter!**

Zoe and Kouji panted hard while they climbed the steep path behind Coronamon. The only way to cut the group off, Coronamon had said, was to climb practically straight up. Kudamon had jumped off of Kouji's shoulder, to make the climb easier for Kouji, and was lightly leaping onto boulder after boulder above Kouji's head.

"How are you doing Zoe?" Kouji called up from behind her.

"I've been better," Zoe panted back. Her arm was in too much pain to move and climbing up so many boulders with one arm was exhausting.

Coronamon was waiting patiently above Zoe and called back occasionally. "We're almost there," he promised.

After another half hour of hiking, they made it to a flat edge at the top of the mountain. Zoe didn't even have the energy left to crawl away from the edge so she lay on her back to regain her breath the second she was on solid ground. Kouji soon climbed up after her and hunched over while he fought for breath.

"How do we even know they went on without us?" he asked between breaths. "They wouldn't abandon us."

Coronamon agilely climbed up a pile of boulders and disappeared for a couple moments before he jumped back over. "There's no one there," he called down. "They must have either been captured, or they're on their way to being captured."

Zoe clutched her arm and gritted her teeth while tears began to build up in her eyes. "How are we supposed to save them if they were captured?" she cried. "Kudamon is the only one who can digivolve and what if there's too many? We're not going to be able to free all of them without being noticed."

Coronamon sprang down the boulders and crouched in front of Zoe. "I have an idea."

* * *

Kouichi grunted in pain when one of his captors pushed him into the large cave that was to be their prison. After Kouji and Zoe fell they were going to search for them, but they had been ambushed by Golemon and lost their d-tectors. Now they were sitting in the cave with their injured digimon partners and a large number of Golemon guarding them.

Takuya was still shocked at his two best friend's fall and Gizamon's betrayal had pushed him over the edge to just feeling numb. His stubbornness and refusal to admit that he was the weakest link had gotten them all captured and had possibly gotten Zoe and Kouji killed.

_It's all my fault,_ he thought despairingly.

They all sat in the cave, waiting to be taken to Sabermon. The digimon were too tired to fight off the champions that were guarding their exit. Kouichi was holding Lianamon on his lap and was absent-mindedly stroking her like he would any other cat.

"You don't have to stroke me Kouichi," Lianamon growled weakly.

Kouichi stopped immediately and chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry Lianamon. I'm worrying about Kouji."

"It's alright," Lianamon assured him. She stood up and stretched. "Is everyone else okay?"

"We're all fine," Dorumon assured her from his seat next to Tommy. "But what do we do now? Wait for Sabermon to come and destroy us?"

"You don't need to wait for Sabermon," Gizamon sneered from the entrance.

Takuya immediately leapt to his feat and charged. Gizamon laughed and tackled Takuya in the cut, causing Takuya to drop to his knees with the wind knocked out of him. He knelt there gasping for a minute while he glared at Gizamon.

"Traitor," he wheezed.

"I was never on your side," Gizamon snorted while he stalked right up to Takuya's face. "Now be a good prisoner and follow me."

"Never," Takuya spat.

Gizamon shrugged and walked out of the cave. "I guess you don't care about your girlfriend."

Takuya stared at Gizamon with wide eyes. "You have her?" he choked out.

"No," Gizamon said while he shook his head. "But my Lord's servants have informed me that she is on her way here with the moody one. They're going to attempt to free you," he laughed.

"No," Takuya whispered.

"Now be a good prisoner," Gizamon repeated. "And tell your little group to follow you; you're going to be judged by this region's general. If you don't come quietly, I'll have your girlfriend attacked and I'm betting that not having her digimon makes her a more vulnerable target."

Takuya gritted his teeth and stood up to follow Gizamon out of the cave. "We have to," he mumbled to his friends. Kouichi nodded and followed Takuya, while JP and Tommy followed suit with their digimon.

They were lead to a large, flat ledge on the side of the mountain. At the end of the ledge a large yellow furred digimon with blue hands, feet, chest, ears and face, was training with a large bone. Gizamon lead them right up to the digimon with the Golemon bringing up the rear and crouched low in a bow.

"General Apemon," he greeted. "Here are the humans who have been giving Lord Sabermon such trouble."

Apemon hooked the bone on a type of sheath that was strapped to his back, and glared at Gizamon. "Where are the other two?" he growled. "Lord Sabermon needs all six of the humans and their digimon. He already has one and he at least needs the human that goes with her."

Takuya glared at Apemon at the mention of Perromon and the thought that they would take Zoe with them.

"The other two are on their way," Gizamon assured him nervously. "They think they'll be able to rescue their friends, but one of your servants has told me of their progress."

"What does Sabermon want with us?" Takuya demanded.

Apemon looked at Takuya in disgust. "That's LORD Sabermon to you, filth," he spat. "And you will find out shortly. I was personally hoping that my Lord would send his latest prisoner to finish you off, but I am sure that whatever else he has planned for you will be pleasant to watch."

Takuya opened his mouth to shout at Apemon when a small, yellow dragon-like digimon crawled over the edge of the mountain and quickly slithered over to Apemon. "General Apemon," he said with a bow. "The other two humans are almost here, but I do not believe that they will be any threat."

"Why is that Kyokyomon?" Apemon asked.

"Because one of them, the female, has an injured arm, they are both barely able to put one foot in front of the other after climbing back up the mountain, and they have only one digimon with them."

Apemon nodded in satisfaction and dismissed Kyokyomon with a wave of his massive hand. He smiled smugly while the humans glared at him.

"Looks like I'll have a full set shortly," Apemon said while he pulled the stolen d-tectors out from somewhere behind his back. Apemon opened his mouth to say something else when the mountain beneath him started to rumble and shake. "What the…"

Before Apemon could finish a stampede of Jagamon ran from around the corner where Gizamon had brought Takuya and his friends. The Golemon looked at them with confused expressions before they tried to swat them away. The Jagamon quickly overwhelmed them in numbers and all of the Golemon fell to them.

Takuya looked at his friends and yelled, "Run!" They all climbed further up the mountain and held on for dear life while they watched the Jagamon run straight up to Apemon.

Apemon looked at them with a bored expression and pulled out his bone. He held the bone over his shoulder before giving it one massive swing. "Bone Rod!" he yelled.

The massive attack took out most of the Jagamon herd and the rest quickly turned tail and ran back from where they came. Apemon looked at them smugly and put his bone away. "That was a pitiful attempt to free your friends," he called out. "You might as well show yourselves before I destroy you."

Around the corner, Coronamon timidly stuck his head out before he slowly walked out to stand in front of Apemon. "I guess I needed a bigger stampede," he joked lightly.

Apemon dropped the d-tectors out of anger and stomped up to Coronamon and lifted him off of the ground by the fur on his chest, causing Coronamon to cry out in pain. "Where are the humans?" he demanded dangerously. "I can smell their reek all over you. Now, where are they?"

"I'd say they're taking back what's theirs," Coronamon said with a big grin on his face.

"What?" Apemon dropped Coronamon and turned around and noticed in horror that the d-tectors were gone. He roared in fury and took out his bone and started to swing it down towards Coronamon's head.

Something brown quickly ran over and grabbed Coronamon before the bone made contact. Reppamon skidded to a halt in front of Takuya, JP, Tommy and Kouichi and let go of Coronamon. "I am your opponent," he said.

Apemon laughed and stomped forward. "You're one of the pathetic digimon who are following humans. I will show you no mercy."

With a battle cry, Apemon jumped high and formed some bombs in his hands and started throwing them all over the playing field. "Demon Monkey Bomb!"

Reppamon dodged all of the bombs with ease and leapt back before he crouched low and held his tail up. "Vacuum Razor Wind!" he cried while he shook his tail and created wind blades that struck and cut through Apemon's fur.

Apemon growled in pain and landed agilely. His fur started to bristle when he saw the humans rush forward with their digimon. Gizamon looked anxiously at Apemon and tried to creep away from the humans he had betrayed.

"You're not going anywhere," Zoe snapped when she ran onto the ledge with Kouji at her side.

"Watch me!" Gizamon growled. He started glowing while he began to digivolve. "Gizamon digivolve to…Cyclonemon!"

Cyclonemon was a large, hideous, dragon with veins popping out all over his body and metal covering his tail tip and right shoulder. He stomped closer to Zoe and Kouji stood in front of her protectively.

"I will destroy you first," Cyclonemon growled. He raised his massive arm to strike and Kouji dragged Zoe out of the way by her good arm. Cyclonemon roared in rage when he realized he was considerably slower in his champion form.

Lianamon, Dorumon and Monodramon charged at Cyclonemon and quickly digivolved. Dorugamon and Strikedramon grabbed his arms while Labimon slowly stalked towards him. Labimon lengthened her claws and launched herself at Cyclonemon.

"Hunter Slash!"

Cyclonemon's fractal code appeared and Dorugamon scanned it in his paw. "That traitor was almost too easy," Dorugamon said scornfully.

Dorugamon crouched down and let Tommy climb on his back with Takuya following with Zoe in tow. "We need to get off this mountain," Takuya said urgently. He helped Zoe on Dorugamon's back and climbed up after her, making sure that she was secure between himself and Tommy.

Kouichi jumped on Labimon's back while Strikedramon picked up JP. Kouji climbed up behind his brother while Reppamon continued to fight Apemon.

"You're lucky I haven't used my Shadow yet," Apemon laughed.

Reppamon glanced to make sure that Kouji was well out of the way. "I was stalling," he smirked.

Before Apemon could even blink, Reppamon was sprinting towards him. Reppamon curled into a ball right before he reached Apemon and his tail started glowing while it became even sharper and stronger.

"Whirling Blade!" he called while he slashed his tail right down Apemon's chest.

Apemon screamed in agony while his fractal code appeared. Reppamon scanned the code in his paw and scoffed while he turned his back to him.

"I almost wish that he had used his Shadow," Reppamon complained to Kouji. "That was almost too easy."

"You and Dorugamon shouldn't complain about easy victories," Labimon growled. "Where should we go now?"

Coronamon, who had been hiding while the battles had been taking place, stepped out and jumped on top of Reppamon. "I have a den with plenty of room and I have a friend who can help take care of Zoe's arm."

Takuya looked anxiously at Zoe who was pale and looked exhausted after their long day. "I think we should go with him."

Coronamon smiled widely and pointed in the direction that they were to go.

* * *

It took them almost no time to make it to Coronamon's den when they were riding on top of the quick champion digimon. The cave where Coronamon lived was halfway down the mountain and could only be reached if you were a very skilled climber.

Takuya helped Zoe off of Dorugamon's back while Dorugamon hovered right outside of the entrance. Zoe was so exhausted that she could barely see where she was going and the pain in her arm only made her want to black out more.

Once they were all settled in the den and their digimon had dedigivolved, Coronamon ran to the back and stuck his head in a small crevice.

"It's just me," he called. "I have a friend who needs your help and I think you'll be very interested in helping her."

"You say that every time that you bring someone back here," a female voice echoed from deep in the crevice.

Coronamon tapped his foot impatiently and crossed his arms. "Stop being so snippy and get out here!" he shouted back.

A pair of scared yellow eyes started to glow in the crevice before she stepped out. She was as small as Coronamon, and resembled a rabbit with two large antennas sticking out of the side of her head with yellow half-moons on her arms and chest. There were two pink ribbons that crossed across her chest that were connected with a half-moon pendant. She looked timidly at all the digimon before her gaze swept across the humans and her eyes widened in shock.

"Coronamon you idiot!" she cried while she punched Coronamon in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for Lunamon?" he whined.

Lunamon was twiddling her claws anxiously and she wouldn't meet any of the human's eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she stuttered. "I didn't think that you were ever going to come, but Agunimon assisted that you would come here."

Takuya's mouth fell open and he stared at Lunamon. "You're my digimon partner?" he asked in amazement.

"Oh not me," Lunamon smiled while she grabbed Coronamon and pulled him closer. "Both of us."

**A/N- Haha! Twist! Review!**


	21. The Heart Revealed

**A/N- I updated! **

* * *

"No fair!" JP whined from his place at the mouth of the cave. "Why does Tacky get two digimon?"

Monodramon punched JP's leg and scowled. "We're not collectibles you big lug."

Takuya was still staring at Lunamon stupidly. "How can I have two digimon?" he finally asked.

Lunamon leapt back into the crevice and searched through her storage. "Coronamon and I are a pair," she explained. "You can't have one without the other. But, I'm not much of a fighter, I leave that to Coronamon."

Coronamon scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You don't fight digimon besides me at all; you worry too much about healing the other digimon."

Takuya's eyes suddenly sharpened and he looked at Zoe who was still in pain. "Lunamon, can you heal my friend's arm? She fell off the mountain and she thinks it's broken."

Lunamon poked her head out and looked at Zoe. "I can't heal broken bones, but I can speed the healing up." She ducked back in the crevice and came back out a few minutes later with her hands full of strange leaves, bowls, a water container and rope.

She handed the water container to Coronamon who then sprinted out of the mouth of the cave and was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Where's he going?" Takuya asked.

Lunamon set her supplies on the ground. "I need water to dampen these leaves," she explained. She shook the slime from the leaves off of her claws before she walked up to Takuya and held something up to him.

"My d-tector!" Takuya gasped in astonishment while he took the device.

"I've been holding onto it ever since Agunimon was alive," Lunamon said sadly. "He came to visit us one day and he left it in my care. Obviously, I didn't tell Coronamon about it; he would have lost it."

Coronamon stuck his head in the mouth of the cave. "No I wouldn't have!" He jumped in the cave and ran up to Lunamon with the full water container.

Lunamon took it and poured some of the water into one of the bowls. Then she took one of the leaves and gently dunked it in the water. She left the leaf in the water for a moment while she gently took the makeshift sling off and tossed it on the floor for Kouji to pick up. Once the leaf was wet, she took it out and placed it on Zoe's arm. Zoe flinched in pain, but visibly relaxed a moment later.

"That feels much better," Zoe sighed.

Lunamon continued to dampen leaves and gently place them on Zoe's injured arm. "If you don't overexert your arm it should heal within a couple weeks."

Zoe nodded in confirmation and relaxed when Lunamon finished taking care of her arm. Once her arm was completely covered in the leaves, Lunamon made a sling out of the rope and some cloth that she had Coronamon get.

"Thank you so much Lunamon," Zoe said gratefully.

Takuya had a big smile on his face when he saw Zoe visibly relax. "So you're a healer Lunamon, does that mean that you can't digivolve?"

Lunamon looked at Takuya sharply. "I choose not to fight, that doesn't mean that I can't."

Coronamon walked up to Takuya and gently pulled at Takuya's pants. "She isn't a fighter, but don't underestimate her, when she really gets into it she kicks my butt."

Lunamon smirked and gathered up the remaining supplies. "I guess this means that we're leaving the mountain now that you're here," she said sadly.

Takuya felt bad at the obvious sadness that was plastered on Lunamon's face. "I need your help to defeat Sabermon. We also need your help to get our friend back."

Coronamon's ears perked a little. "What friend?"

"My digimon partner, Perromon," Zoe said from her position on the floor. "She went with one of Sabermon's goons to protect us, and we're fairly sure that Sabermon will force her to take a Shadow. If we can destroy that Shadow then Perromon won't be obligated to serve Sabermon anymore."

Coronamon and Lunamon shared an alarmed glance. "Perromon is in Sabermon's clutches?" Lunamon gasped. "This is terrible! We'll leave now!"

Lunamon ran into the crevice and began throwing random supplies out into the cave. After a minute of frantic searching she emerged clutching a small shoulder bag and a tattered backpack. She tossed the backpack to Coronamon who put it on instantly.

"We're ready," Lunamon said anxiously. "We'll have to leave now before Sabermon uses Perromon to access the Forest Terminal."

"What do you mean?" Takuya asked while he helped Zoe to her feet.

Coronamon began pacing fearfully. "The Three Great Angels put some of their own energy into the Forest Terminal in case anything ever happened to them. This way if they were destroyed a digimon could access the power if needed. It's called the Heart. Not many digimon know about it, but if Sabermon knows we're in trouble."

"Slow down," Kouji said. "How strong will this power make Sabermon?"

Lunamon shook her head impatiently. "It won't make Sabermon strong. It can only make the vessel strong."

"I'm confused," Tommy said to Dorumon. "Who's the vessel?"

Zoe began trembling and she began to lose the little color she had gained back. "You mean that Sabermon is gonna force Perromon to become the vessel?"

Lunamon looked at Zoe sadly. "Perromon is the vessel. When Lord Seraphimon raised Perromon, he infused her with a small amount of the Heart. The ability to open portals isn't normal for any digimon; it's the Heart that allows her to do so. Sabermon can do two things, he can control Perromon through the Shadow, or he can absorb the Heart fragment out of her and then effectively absorb the rest of the Heart."

"What will happen to Perromon if he absorbs the Heart fragment?" Zoe asked quietly.

"She'll be erased," Coronamon said bluntly. "She won't be reborn into a digi-egg, and Sabermon will have enough power to destroy this world with a flick of his finger if he wants to."

Silence echoed through the cave when the desperate situation they were in finally sank in. After a few moments, JP cried out in frustration and stomped up to Coronamon.

"What were the Great Angels thinking by storing that kind of power?" he yelled.

Coronamon and Lunamon hung their heads sadly. "They had hoped that Perromon would use the power to destroy whatever had the strength to destroy them. But, the Heart hadn't recognized Perromon in time and Sabermon moved into the Forest Terminal so Perromon couldn't access the Heart."

Zoe pushed away from Takuya and began to walk towards the cave entrance. "What are we waiting for then?" she demanded. "We have to get to Perromon before Sabermon uses her to take the Heart."

"But how do we know he hasn't already?" Tommy asked.

Lunamon gently bit her claws in frustration. "It'll take time for Perromon to access the Heart or for Sabermon to take the Heart fragment from Perromon. How long has Perromon been in Sabermon's possession?"

"A couple of days," Zoe said sadly.

"If we move quickly we might be able to stop Sabermon," Lunamon said determinedly.

Takuya nodded and gripped his d-tector tightly. "Then let's go and get our friend back."

* * *

**A/N- hehehe an update! I know it's short, but I don't really have the time to do longer chapters. Hopefully, I'll update more frequently (more reviews=faster updates!) and it is my goal to finish this story within the next few months. REVIEW!!!**


End file.
